Luke's Angel part 2
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: Cindel is helping the rebel alliances but after she loses her gurdian Noa, she request to return to the place that she considered home Endor. And now whlie Luke is trying to save his father, she is trying to save her planet.
1. Phase one of Tatooine

ROTJ Ch 1

To read this story, you must first read my last work which was part 1 of this story. Look for it, read it then you may begin to read this.

On the planet of Tatooine R2, 3PO and Cindel walked the five mile deserted dusty road toward Jabba the Hutt's place on a mission to deliver a message to Jabba. R2 bleeped to 3PO "Of course I am worried and you should be too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place" 3PO exclaimed , while 3PO called the planet an awful place; Cindel thought is was beautiful in it's own way. "There are no trees, grass, rivers flowing and no mountains" Cindel said disappointedly "Unfortunately not Miss Towani, only these dusty, rocky formations" 3PO explained while pointing at them. "This where Luke came from?" Cindel asked curiously with total amazement in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Luke asked her to accompany the droids to Jabba the Hutt until she received information from Lando or Leia. She was afraid of going to see Jabba after being given information about him being a ruthless gangster. The sight of the sandy desert was oblivious to Cindel, she felt luck to be in the planet where Luke grew up on. "This so where you first met Luke?" Cindel asked 3PO looking up to the golden droid "Yes, ma'am

"No R2 I forgot to ask her" 3PO said surprisingly while looking down at R2 then turned to look at Cindel "R2 wanted to know how your grandfather was doing?" 3PO asked. Cindel was touched by the droid's concern for her second-only-family "Oh he's fine, I hope to get back to him as soon as this is over" Cindel replied in a little bit of a sad tone. She remembers when she told Noa about the mission he wasn't happy that she accepted the mission voluntarily, she could hear his words echoing in her head. As she walked with her head down; she reminded herself that his heart condition had gotten worst since his heart attack in at rebel base. "Jabba is a crocked gambling criminal, he also has a reputation as a fondler to women. They could have sent someone else". Cindel knew he was right "Yes they could but Noa they asked me and this is for the cause. I am doing this for us, that is why I joined the nursing unit. And Luke gave me his word that I would be safe". That last statement now made Noa feel objective to Luke "Luke? How can a man give his word that no harm with come to you?" Cindel was hurt by how her grandfather could doubt Luke's word. "Same way you did for me back on Endor, you just do it" and with that statement Noa found himself defeated and had to admitted it "What if he doesn't come in time to save you?" He asked one last question. "I know he'll come, I have the utmost faith in Luke...Yes, I trust him" she said then her thoughts came back when R2 bleeped excitingly.

"There it is" 3PO said nervously as they all halted and stared at the palace, R2 bleeped out some questions. "Don't be so sure. If I told you half of the things that I have heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short circuit" 3PO explained as they continued their walk toward the palace. Cindel's pace was as slow as the droids when she realized to herself that it was now a matter of life or death when she walks through the doors of that place. They walked up to the gigantic metal doors cautiously, R2 bleeped out some comments "R2 are you sure this is the right place?" 3PO asked still nervous. R2 looked at his golden companion and answered "We better knock I suppose" 3PO said then timidly knocked on the door, faster then when he knocked on the door he fasten their time there. "There doesn't seem to be anyone there, let's go back and tell Master Luke" he suggested as he was about to walk on; Cindel and R2 remained standing by the door "3PO? You'll be by yourself" she said with a witty smile on her face. "Oh, oh yes I suppose" the golden droid admitted then walked back beside Cindel.

"Don't worry 3PO, we'll be in and out without any trouble" Cindel assured him with a hand on his shoulder, suddenly a small circled hatch opened up and a spidery mechanical arm with a large electronic eyeball on the end of it, burst out and spoke in an alien language. "Goodness gracious me!" 3PO exclaimed surprisingly, the eyeball was more surprised by the droids then vasa versa with the way it jolted back. 3PO spoke in it's language and introduced himself, R2 and Cindel to it, R2 looked straight at it without fear. Then the eyeball stretched closer to R2 so fast that the little droid was frightened and he rolled behind Cindel's leg, the eyeball then looked at Cindel from her head and down to her feet. It whistled a wolf's howl at Cindel then turned his attention to 3PO, after the golden droid explained what their purpose was there, the eyeball laughed as it made it's way back into the hatch. "I don't think they're going to let us in" 3PO said doubtfully while looking at R2 and Cindel "They have to 3PO" Cindel said with R2 agreeing with her "We'd better go" 3PO insisted and turned again to leave.

But the massive doors opened up while screeching, Cindel and R2 waltzed in without any hesitation like poor petrified 3PO "R2 wait!" the golden droid called out "Miss Towani-" called to Cindel but she cut him off "Hurry up 3PO!" she said over her shoulder as she continued her way in with her brave little droid. "Oh Dear!" 3PO said as he quickly stared following "R2! R2 I really don't think we should rush into all this" 3PO pleaded but was startled by a spider look-alike droid that came from the side of the entrance door. "AHH! R2! R2, Miss Towani Wait for me!" 3PO begged as he picked up his paced. Cindel and R2 glanced at everything that they pasted by but they were soon startled by a pair of Gamorrean guards, R2 jumped behind Cindel's leg again. "Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here" 3PO ordered R2 without noticing the frightening guards before them until "Oh my!" the golden droid exclaimed with both guards approaching him with grunts. Suddenly everyone was silenced by the sound of the metal gate closed behind them. "Oh no" 3PO said nervously, Cindel stood in silence with her mind trying to order her body not to be afraid of whatever might happen to her. They were all startled by an alien that had spiky teeth, red eyes and a tentacle wrapped around his shoulders, he smiled at the sight of Cindel as he spoke in his native language. "Oh my! He says that you are quiet a sight on this planet" 3PO translated to Cindel who wasn't flattered by his compliment. The alien introduced himself as Bib Fortuna to them then commanded to know what their business was there. "We-we bring a message to your master Jabba the Hutt" 3PO explained in english, Bib replied curiously and R2 bleeped an addition to 3PO's statement. "And a gift" the golden droid translated then stopped to think about what R2 added "Gift? What gift?" he asked the small blue droid. R2 didn't exactly answer 3PO but Cindel was the only one who understood what R2 meant by "Gift" and the word made her feel bad for the droids. Bib said something to 3PO then bent over to look at R2 then rubbed the top of the little droid's head, that made R2 so nervous that he started shaking from side to side as he was explaining their instructions. "He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself" 3PO translated to Bib who wasn't pleased with the ultimatum, he looks at the golden droid angrily. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he is ever so stubborn about these sort of things" 3PO explained, the alien then commanded in his language to the droids and Cindel to follow him "R2, I have a bad feeling about this" 3PO said as they followed their alien escort, Cindel sighed patiently for the worried 3PO.

They were leaded to a dark but very huge throne room that was filled with the most grotesque creature that was ever made in the galaxy. Cindel tried not to be to surprised or frightened by them, she tried reminding herself that "I have seen worst" and repeating that statement in her head as they walked down the short stair case. All the creatures turned and stared at the droids along with the beautiful blonde young woman, they all whispered compliments of Cindel in their own native language. Cindel tried to ignore them by sticking close to the droids, she gasped at the sight of the huge blob that sat before her "Good morning" 3PO said with a bow then R2 and Cindel said the same thing with a bow as well. Jabba's eyes grew wide with filthy lust in them as he looked at Cindel, Bib walked beside Jabba's ear and whispered what the droid and Cindel wish to deliver to him. "The message R2! The message" 3PO reminded the little droid with a tiny hit on his side, Jabba said in his language that sounded like he granted them permission to play their message. R2 turned then a beam of light came from out of his head, a holographic image of Luke stood before the repulsive villian.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Luke Skywalker, jedi knight and friend to Cap. Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life". There was a moment of laughter from Jabba and his follow gangsters. "With your Wisdom, I'm sure that we out an arrangement which would be mutually beneficial and enable to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift...these two droids". That statement struck a cord in 3PO "What did he say?" he asked R2, Luke ended message "Both are hard working and will serve you well. One more thing mighty Jabba...if the young woman is not returned to me by the end of tomorrow, you will regret it". Cindel looked up at the hologram and felt touched that Luke thought about her safety, she smiled at the image like she was saying thank you "This can't be, R2 you're playing the wrong message!" 3PO objected angrily and took it out on R2. "There will be no bargaining" the blob gangster said firmly "We're doomed" 3PO said looking down at R2. "I will not give up my favorite decoration" Jabba explained then pointed to the far end of the throne room and hanging on the wall was carbonite Solo just as Cindel saw him back at Bespin. "I like Cap. Solo exactly where he is" the gangster added with a vindictive laugh "R2 look! Cap. Solo and he's still frozen in carbonite" 3PO exclaimed while pointing it out.

"R2, 3PO, be patient" Cindel said as she petted R2 on the top of his head and was about to make her way to the stairway that they entered through. But as she turned to walk, Jabba ordered his guards to seize her "I think I will keep this pretty one with me as another 'token of Skywalker's goodwill" Jabba said to Cindel then licked his giant lips. Cindel's heart pounded with fear as the guards held her arms "Commander Skywalker won't be pleased by this" she said repulsively. Jabba laughed at her statement "Then he shouldn't have sent such a pretty face in my castle" he said "Take her back and have the women dress her in something that fits her personality" Jabba commanded then they dragged her out of the throne room.


	2. The Maiden of Endor

The Maiden of Endor

Cindel was dressed in a white, strapless bikini with a skirt that showed just on of her legs (compared to Leia's costume) and her hair was tide into a tight ponytail, because she showed cooperation and made no attempt to escape she was given shiny golden earrings, bracelet and a neckless. The neckless however had a monitor that was incased in the emerald to keep in track on her movement. "You got any skills or talent, blond?" said an female alien with red spiked hair, leopard spots on the side of her cheek and down her neck. Cindel figured out that she is one of the other entertainers of Jabba, she wasn't the nicest person that Cindel met but she bravely tried to answer. She was thinking hard and long "If you don't have any talent Jabba will give you one...in his room" the alien explained, all the other female entertainers snickered at Cindel's reaction which was terrified. Cindel then recalled her days on Endor when the Ewoks would celebrate for any big events such as a wife expecting, a wedding announcement, or the celebration they threw when Cindel and her family were made a part of the tribe. During any of those ceremonies; Cindel developed the ability to dance naturally in fact Kaink, the Ewok priestess told Cindel that her dancing possess an enchantment that alluring to anyone who watches her dance. "Hey! Blond! Do you have a talent?" asked the same alien who Cindel believes will be giving her a hard time while she's there "Yes, I am a dancer from my planet" Cindel finally answered bravely. "A dancer?" she repeated as she turned and gestured to the other girls "And where exactly did you come from?" she then asked, Cindel thought about it and was about to say Coruscant but instead answered "Endor, the moon of Endor". They looked at her quietly then the red-spiked hair girl bought Cindel's information "Alright, go tell Jabba that the new girl will be giving him an audition tonight" she said to on a blue alien that resembled the green one who sits with Jabba in the throne room. "If you are as good as you say, then Jabba might give you whatever you want" she added to Cindel as she walked her to the throne room.

Cindel was brought back to the throne room where the place was more packed then it was when she first got there, Cindel hesitated at the sound of their wailing franchising. Her escort noticed her hesitation "Everyone here wants to see the new dancer, that would be you blond" she said then grabbed her arm and tossed her into the center of the room. Cindel was surrounded by every wanted gangster, bounty hunters, assassins, probably every scum in the galaxy, they all howled and taunted her. Cindel was afraid but fought back her tears by thinking of Noa, her parents, her brother and of course Luke. She then saw R2 rolling through the crowds with drinks on his head and 3PO standing by Jabba, Cindel concluded that he is now his interpreter. For what ever reasons they were there for, Cindel was glad to see them both. "Begin!" Jabba commanded with his hands in the air to the band, Cindel closed her eyes and pretended that she was back on Endor with the Ewoks. They were celebrating her return, she then started humming the music that they would play when they celebrate the return of a family member. The band followed the rhythm and the beat of her song then started to play along as she bowed before the audience and Jabba, the sang was slow, balled and harmonic. The audience seemed to have quieted down, even the other exotic dancers were intimidate by her, they seemed to have been captivated by the movement of her long, slender arms and legs as she spined across the floor. Cindel didn't move exotic like the other dancers, she was angelic, pleasant, transcending and relaxing. Cindel was also able to perform without any problem and her mind was clear of all her fears towards her surrounding.

Meanwhile one of the spectators had a camera that was linked to a jumbo screen in Mos Eisley Spaceport, Cindel didn't realizes that everyone in Tatooine stopped whatever they were doing just to watch her. Another spectator in the crowd, standing behind Bib was Boba Fett the bounty hunter, no one could see the delight in his eyes through his mask as he watched Cindel. He remembered her as soon as he saw her being pushed into the throne room. As the music began to end, Cindel made her dramatic ending to her dance, the crowd exploded with cheers and hollered with excitement. Jabba laughed with delight and satisfaction "What can I grant you for your performance?" the blob asked joyfully "Only that you promise not to harm myself or my droid friends" Cindel said while pointing at R2 and 3PO. Jabba laughed at her small request which made Cindel worry that he wasn't going to comply to it "What ever she desires is her's, she has made me more richer then the bounty hunters" he said excitingly. "You are from Endor, right?" he asked but looked at the other dancers, they nodded there heads to his question "Then from now on you will be called the Maiden of Endor" he declared with his arms in the air. The crowd cheered and applaud loud and excitingly, Cindel had no choice but bow to them. "Now carry on and you sit here" the blob told Cindel. She did what he asked of her and sat on his platform "This won't last" she thought to herself as Jabba commanded the band of aliens to perform another song for him.

The band began to play a loud and more up beating song, more exciting the song they played for Cindel's dance performance, the green alien that sat with Jabba was ordered to dance for him. The singer was a female alien who's lips were attached to an extended tentacle, the back up singers were familiar to Cindel. One looked like the dancer only she was blue, the red-spiked hair, then one that was green and had big black eyes with spikes out of her head, the music seemed to make everyone dance drunk. "Boba! I didn't know you were here" Jabba exclaimed happily, Cindel was startled by Jabba "I'm glad I came, I would have missed the performance" Boba said as he stepped before Jabba. Cindel remembered him right away from Bespin "Did you enjoy her?" Jabba asked his favorite bounty hunter. Boba looked straight at Cindel, if it weren't for the mask Cindel would have seen the wink he gave her "She looked very pleasing" Boba answered. Jabba laughed at Boba's answer "Would you mind if I buy her a drink?" the bounty hunter requested "I don't drink" she said bluntly and rude. Jabba laughed at her rejection to Boba "Feisty isn't she?" Jabba commented with a chuckle "Perhaps she is angry because I brought Solo to you" Boba said jokingly.Boba stepped away from Jabba and walked toward Cindel "I had assumed that Vader killed you back on Bespin" he said as he stood next to her with his gun hanging from his back. "Sorry to disappoint you" Cindel said while trying to pay attention to the performance of the alien called Oola dancing with the chain connected to her neck from Jabba. "I am not disappointed,I'm justsurprised" Boba said while looking at her "I was only disappointed that Vader didn't give you to me" he added. Cindel then recalled how Boba stared at her all through the carbonite process of Han, Boba sat on the platform next to her so she could hear his whisper "I can get you out of here" he said leaning to her ear. Cindel turned and stared at him "I wanted to take you with me when we were on Bespin and I still want to" he said as he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek "Thank you, but I will be rescued and it won't be by you" Cindel declined in a more polite voice just out of spite as she turned her attention back to the show.

Boba thought about her answer for a second then he recalled Vader's vendetta towards one loner jedi "Luke Skywalker? I figured there was something between you and him" he said then chuckled. Cindel was a bit offended by his remark and turned her attention back to him, suddenly they both watched as Jabba played tung war with the dancer. Jabba had a lustful look in his eye and he licked his lips, she seemed to have figured what he wanted and she begin to beg him. Boba sensed what was about to happen and grabbed Cindel by the arm and pulled her away from Jabba's platform. "What are you doing!" she demanded "I think you will find that my offer will become more tempting as you observe this" Boba explained as he held her from behind, they stood by and watched. Jabba became in patient with the dancer the more she refuses to submit to his craving, he jabbed his hand on a button next to him and Oola screamed her way down the opened slide door. Cindel screamed as well as she tried to run to save Oola but Boba held her back, he leaded her to the edge of the grate where all of the alien spectators including Jabba himself watched with laughter and hysteria. Cindel screamed and turned her head away with repulse as Oola was picked up by the monster that 3PO said was called the Rancor, Boba got tired of hear her cry and released her.

Cindel ran for only a short time only to run into a guard with a hamlet that had a mask to cover his face, she struggled to break free from him until she heard his voice. "Hang on Cindel, we will be out of here" he said as he tried to hold Cindel still, she looked past his mask and saw Lando's smile. "Lando!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck for a hug while still crying both out of what she saw and happiness. "It's alright kid, you'll be fine" he said while stroking her hair, Cindel pulled back and looked up at Lando "What is it?" he asked "Han would call me 'kid', I haven't been called that since-" she stopped herself before her cries would get worst. Suddenly they were both startled by a loud blast that was coming from the entrance of the throne room, everyone including Jabba was startled by this loud intrusion. Lando and Cindel stood behind the other spectators and away from Boba, Lando looked out to the side and saw Boba looking directly at Cindel "Looks like you've got a fan" he said pointing out for Cindel, she scoffed him repulsively then looked to see a short bounty hunter with Chewie pulled by the neck. The bounty hunter walked past the staring guest and stood before Jabba "I have come for the bounty on this wookie" he said, 3PO saw him too and was sadden to see his situation. "Oh no Chewbacca" he said shocked "Chewie!" Cindel called out and tried to run to him but Lando held her back "It's alright kid, that is Leia under that mask" Lando whispered in her ear. Cindel looked at him shocked then looked back at the bounty hunter "Leia?" Cindel asked "Hang in there a little longer sweetie" Lando said then gently pushed her back to where Jabba wanted her to sit at.

"At last we the mighty Chewbacca" Jabba said then called for 3PO "Oh, uh, yes, I am here your worshipfulness, um uh yes" the golden droid said while bundling his way next to him. Jabba told 3PO the offering for the Chewbacca "Oh, the illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000" 3PO translated to bounty hunter. "I want 50,000 no less" he demanded, 3PO repeated the amount to Jabba and he got into such a raging rampage that he pushed the golden droid off his platform. Cindel made her way through the crowd only to feel Boba's hand stroke her arm, she pulled her arm away from him and dashed back to her seat. "She doesn't know what she's missing" said one of the dancers that she passed by, 3PO got back on his feet again "Oh...uh but what, what did I say?" he asked Jabba.

The giant gave out a loud and very angry command "The mighty Jabba asked why he must pay you 50,000?" 3PO asked, the bounty hunter answered while holding out a shiny metal ball, with a switch under his thumb and he switched it on. "Because his holding a thermal detonator!" 3PO shouted in shock, the spectators gasped in fear, Cindel includedwhile Boba raised his blaster at the little bounty hunter. Jabba laughed amusingly and calmly "This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive" Jabba said, Boba lowered his weapon as Jabba commanded 3PO his finally offering "Jabba offers the sum of 35 and I do suggest you take it" he said and pleaded to the bounty hunter. A moment of silence among the crowd then the bounty hunter switched off the detonator "He agrees!" 3PO said calmly, the band carried on with their music as the guards dragged Chewie into the prison cell. Cindel got up from her seat and ran to follow the guards with Chewie but before she could get through the hallway entrance the guards blocked her path. "I know that Chewbacca and I want to see it he is alright" Cindel demanded they laughed at her and refused to let her through but when the saw the treating glare coming from Boba they let her pass.

"Chewie!" Cindel called out cheerfullyas she ran down to a cell where she Chewie's hands were dangling through. Chewie roared loudly and happily at the sound of her soft cry "Chewie! Are you alright?" she asked as she placed her hands over his. He moaned calmly took her hand gently and placed something in it, Cindel looked and smiled "I-condia and some cordilsaw, they medication for patients that are decarbonized. You snuck it to me" she exclaimed happily and looked up at him. "The that means...Han will be freed?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes, Chewie nodded his hand at her, she laughed softly and excitingly "When?" she asked anxiously. Chewie moaned and grunted his answer "Tonight...by Leia, right?" she asked again, Chewie nodded his head again to her question, some guard roared at Cindel which told her she had to leave. "I'll be back Chewie, will you be alright?" Cindel asked looking up at him, all the wookie did was grunted that sounded like a laugh.


	3. Freeing Solo

Freeing Solo

Cindel was sleeping comfortably in her chamber, dreaming about going home to Endor, her sick grandfather then Luke. Suddenly she heard a blast from the out side of her room, she got out of bed and ran to the door just in time for it to be opened up by the bounty hunter that brought Chewie into the palace. "Leia?" Cindel whispered as the princess removed her mask to reveal her face "Hey Cindel, are you alright?" Leia asked as the two women embraced like sisters. "I'm alright" she answered with her head on Leia's shoulder "Did Chewie give you the I-condia and some cordilsaw?" Leia asked as they parted to look at each other. Cindel only answered by running to where she hid them, under the mattress. Leia sighed happily as Cindel ran back to her "Good, now let's go get Han" she said then slipped back on the mask and lead Cindel through the door. The two women stepped over the guard that Leia killed just to get to Cindel. They sneaked back to the throne room, it was dark and quiet with only the sounds of drunken, snoring, aliens from their party. Leia and Cindel walk down the stairs while glancing at everyone in the room, to make sure no one hears them. Even when Leia accidently bumped her head into the wind chimes that were hanging on the columns "Shh!" Cindel whispered as she looked back at her "Sorry, it's hard to see through this helmet" Leia whispered. They walked across the room to see Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, they approach the statue quietly and leaned against the wall. Leia switched off the force field that held the statue on the wall, it fell down on the floor then leaned back on the wall loudly. Cindel flinched at the loud noise and looked around the place, she sighed for relief that no one was awakened by the noise. Leia finally switched on some button that made the statue start humming, that indicated to the women that the de-freezing process was working right in front of them. The ice turned red then started to melt right off of Han's hands and his face, the women could see Han's lips moving like he was going to say something.

Finally the machine stopped humming and Han's body was freed from the metallic coat and he fell face first to the floor. Cindel ran to one side of Han while Leia stayed on the other, they lifted Han to a sitting position. "Han, Han it's me Cindel" she said, Han jumped at the sound of her voice. "Just relax for a moment, you're free of the carbonite" Leia said through her mask, Han touches his face with his hand "You have hibernation sickness" Leia explained as Han's eyes were blurry. "I can't see" he finally said scared while shivering at the same time. "Hey, kiddo how are you doing?" Han asked jokingly "Fine, I have some medicine for you" Cindel explained "Your eye sight will return in time" Leia explained as Cindel ordered Han to lean his head back and keep his eyes opened. "They will sting for a moment but when it stops your eyes will begin to clear up" Cindel explained as she gently squeezed the eye-drop over Han's eyes, he gasped in pain for a second but took the second drop like a stern soldier. She then ordered him to swallow a pill "Where am I?" Han asked after swallowing the pill "Jabba's palace" Leia answered, Han reached to touch the face of his other savior. He was startled that he didn't feel a humans face "Who are you?" he asked, Leia removed the mask and smiled as she said in her own voice "Someone who loves you", Han was happily surprised to hear her voice after such a long separation "Leia!" he exclaimed like he was going to cry for joy. Leia brought his face to a passionate kiss, Cindel turned her head to avoid watching the happy couple "It's so good to see the two of you finally not fighting" she said after clearing her throat. "We've gotta get you out of here" Leia said as the two woman helped Han get onto his feet "Hey kiddo, what kind of outfit you've go on?" Han asked jokingly again. She smacked his chest and chuckled at the same time.

Suddenly the three adults were startled to hear the sound of an echoing obscene Huttese cackle "What's that?" Han asked, Leia and Cindel looked at each other with de-stress looks. Han finally recognized the laughing "I know that laugh" he said then black curtains opened up to reveal Jabba and his alien friends laughing at the three of them. "Hey Jabba. Look Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back and I got a little side track, it's not my fault" Han tried his old fashion weaseling way out of the bust. "It's too late for that Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder" Jabba said then resumed his awful laughing along with the other aliens. "Take him away" the giant blob ordered his guards "Jabba, I'll pay you a triple. You're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!" Han said as they dragged him away from Leia and Cindel. "Bring her to me" Jabba said looking at Leia with the same lustful look in his eye like the ones he gave Cindel the day she arrived at the palace. The guards took the two women and brought them to Jabba's drooling face "We have powerful friends, you're going to regret this" Leia said as she struggled not to get closer. "I'm sure" Jabba patronized her then licked his lips, Leia groaned in disgusts and turned away "Welcome to my nightmare" Cindel said as she turned in disgust herself. "Oh I can't bear to watch" 3PO said then turned away in disgust as well.

Han was taken to the prison cell, the place had a minor small water leek and that explained to Han the splashes that he was making as they tossed him into the cell. Han tried to collect his thoughts about everything that has happened but he was startled by a low roar from inside the cell "Chewie?" he asked. Chewie peeked his head from out of the shadows and made a roar that sounded like he was saying "Han?", "Chewie is that you?" Han asked. Suddenly the furry friendly animal ran to Han and embraced him with a hug, Han pushed himself away from his fuzzy friend "I can't see pal" the short human said while Chewie was expressing his joy in his language. "What's going on?" Han asked, Chewie explained in roars and grunts "Luke? Luke's crazy, he can't even take care of himself much less rescue anybody" Han said. Chewie grunted and roared more information "A Jedi Knight!" Han repeated what Chewie said then laughed "I'm out of it for a little while and everybody gets delusion of grandeur" Han said as he thought about what Cindel was wearing then Luke has been training to become a Jedi. Chewie heard the tremble in Han's voice and pulled Han into his arms as a chance to harm him "I'm alright, pal" Han said as he pushed Chewie's hand away from his head "I'm alright" he said again, the two friends were enjoying their company since their long departure.

The palace was silent once again the next day, Cindel did another of her dazzling dance performance for Jabba. The slimy blob got tired and dozed off on his platform, Leia was dressed in a purple bikini that had a skirt that showed both her legs. Cindel was no longer had her own bedroom after last night, she was now ordered to stand by Jabba 24/7. Unlike Leia who was chained to Jabba from the neck. Cindel was happy to have more of her new friends with her in the palace with her, she was sleeping on the platform next to Leia. Everyone was drunk asleep again after the performance, meanwhile at the front grand entrance of the place entered a dark figure. He walked in calmly, with his face covered by the hood of the cape and unarmed, he didn't even jump at the guards that blocked his path "What do you want?" one of the guards asked. The figure lifted his head to reveal Luke Skywalker smiling at them. "I have come to see the Maiden of Endor" he answered then pointed two fingers at them, they soon fell onto the floor clutching their chest.

Bib sees Luke coming down the stairs, he approached Luke and started telling him that Jabba doesn't want to see him. "I must speak with Jabba" Luke said as he continued down the stairs "Shh!" Bib said to stop Luke in his track and told him that Jabba was asleep. Leia looked up and saw Luke talking to Bib "Cindel! Cindel, it's Luke. He's here" Leia whispered while gently shacking her friend's shoulders and stroking her head. Cindel was overwhelmingly happy to hear Luke's voice from up the stairs as she rose onto her feet with Leia holding her hand from behind. Bib said in his language that Jabba won't bargain "You will take me to Jabba now" Luke commanded with the Jedi hand wave of hypnotic, Bib fell under Luke's power and submitted to his command. "You serve your master well" Luke complimented as Bib walked him down stairs, he responded in his language again "And you will be rewarded" Luke said as he made his way to the front of the platform where he saw Leia and Cindel in there slave outfit. Luke stared at Cindel in the eye and smiled at her "I heard you are famous on my home planet, I wish I could have seen your great performance" he said with a wink on his face. Cindel blushed and smiled at his compliment. Hearing him and seeing him was the most pleasant gift that she could ever ask for, she missed him tremendously and the sight of him brought back her confidences. "At last! Master Luke has come to rescue me" 3PO said happily.

"Master!" Bid said in a whisper to wake up Jabba, the gangster king woke up startled and surprised, Bib explained to Jabba in his language who their next guest and Jabba wasn't very pleased. "I told you not to admit him" Jabba said angrily "I must be allowed to speak" Luke said firmly, Bib translated what Luke said to Jabba who was becoming more paranoid then he was before Luke's holographic message. "I warned you about returning this young woman to me" Luke said threateningly while pointing at Cindel "You shouldn't have sent me such a pretty face" Jabba said to justify himself. The blob grabbed Bib by the neck before he could translate Luke's warning "You weak-minded fool" Cindel turned to look at Jabba's paranoid face. "He is using his old Jedi mind trick" Jabba said then tossed Bib aside. "You will bring Cap. Solo and the wookie to me" Luke commanded as he removed his hood and revealed his face, Jabba looked at him for a second then laughed. Leia and Cindel looked up at Luke "Your mind power will not work on me, boy" Jabba said "Nevertheless, I am taking Cap. Solo his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed, it's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate my powers" Luke warned him while taking three more steps closer to Jabba. "Master Luke, you're standing on-" 3PO was attempting to warn the Jedi about the trap door under his feet but Jabba interrupted him, Cindel remembered what happen to the dancer Oola. "There will be no bargain, young jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die" Jabba said as he jerked Leia by the chain caller around her neck, as Jabba laughed again Cindel attempted to try and push Luke off of the trapdoor. Just as she was about to shove him off Luke used his telepathy to grab a hold of one of the guard's pistol, there was a massive struggle between Luke, the guard and Cindel "Luke, get off the trapdoor!" she hollered. But all the struggles made Jabba worry for his life, he slammed his hand on the button and soon Luke, Cindel and the guard fell into the slide. The three of them rolled on their backs until they found themselves in a dungeon cave filled with animal bones, everyone above rushed around the edge of the gate to see the BIG show. Leia quickly thought about how Jabba enjoys her performance "Jabba, what about your star?" she asked hoping that Jabba might be willing to save Cindel, as for Luke she knew that he could get out of that mess. "Her dancing has been bewitching me, let's see if her dancing will get her out of this" Jabba answer laughingly.

Luke quickly got up on his feet and tossed his cape aside "Cindel!" he called as he ran to help her on her feet. Suddenly the couple and the guard were startled by the loud metal clanging of the huge metal door "Oh No, the Rancor!" 3PO said as he looked to the direction of the metal door. The huge metal door lifted up to reveal a giant monster roaring at his three meal, the guard that fell in with Luke and Cindel started to try and crawl out through the slide that they fell out of. The Rancor moved past the young couple and grabbed that screaming guard and took a bite off his head, Cindel turned in disgust of the sound of the guard being crunched in the giant beast's mouth. Luke held her in his arms until the monster turned to both of them "Think fast!" Luke said loudly then rushed to grab a long arm bone, Cindel did what he told her to do and ripped a long pieces of her skirt and filled it up with some of the sand that was on the ground. Cindel rolled up the skirt with dirt into a ball while Luke stood in defense from the beast, the Rancor picked both of them up with both hands and brought them to his mouth. Just as they were about to be thrust into the mouth, Luke wedged the bone between the bottom and lower mouth of the monster at the same time Cindel tossed the rage into the right eye of the Rancor. Luke fell to the ground safely but when the Rancor released Cindel from his grip, Luke used his telepathy to lower her gently into his arm. The Rancor roared and threw his head back in pain by the dirt in his eyes, Luke pulled Cindel into a open crevices on the bottom of the cave wall. Luke gathered his maiden into his arms, as he held her he looked past between the Rancor's legs and say a human sizes exit.

"That must be the way out of here" Luke said in Cindel's ear while pointing at the door, since they were both facing the same direction Cindel spotted the door. "I see it, how do we get there?" Cindel asked trying to look at Luke over her shoulder. But before Luke could answer the Rancor made a loud roar as it bent down and tried to pull the both of them out with it's claws. The monster grabbed a hold of Cindel's leg, she scream in fear of the feeling of being pulled out while Luke held her arms. Luke grabbed a huge rock and jammed it onto the beast's finger, the giant let out a loud. "Let's go!" Luke said as he pushed Cindel out of their hiding place, they ran past the Rancor and made it to the door. But when Luke pushed the button to open it and all they saw were bars stopping them from escaping, Luke pulled Cindel into his arms and backed themselves against the corner. The beast approached them with a roar for every step it took, in the very last minute Luke saw the control panel then noticed the huge rock behind them. He picked it up and tossed it onto the panel, the huge metal door slammed right onto the monster's head, the crowd above were shocked but Jabba was ticked off. The monster only made one short whimper, Luke sighed with Cindel still in his arms trembling and shuttering. "Are you alright?" Luke asked as he loosened up his hold on her and pushed her away so that he could see her face "That wasn't the first giant monster that I have seen" Cindel answered. Luke saw her lower lip trembling and her face was pale white as her outfit. "What do you mean?" he asked but before Cindel could explain, some guards rushed in and tore the two of them apart and dragged them in different direction. "Luke!" she called out at the same time Luke called out her name as well.


	4. Escape from Jabba

Escapefrom Jabba

Jabba wasn't very happy that his animal of entertainment was dead thanks to Luke "Bring me Solo and the Wookie! They will all suffer for this outrage!" he hollered while jerking on Leia's caller. Cindel was dragged back with Leia roughly while Luke finally spotted Han for the first time since the carbonite freezing. "Han!" he called out as he was pulled out from the Rancor's cave "Luke!" Han called back to his young friend as he was taken to the throne room. "Are you all right?" Luke asked as the two men were pushed down the stairs "Fine. Together again, huh?" Han commented jokingly. "Wouldn't miss it" Luke replied as they finally made their way through the door way of the throne room "How are we doing?" Han asked "Same as always" Luke answered as they were brought before Jabba "That bad huh? Where's Leia and Cindel?" Han asked. The two women answered at the same time "We're here!", Jabba then ordered 3PO to pass his sentence. "Oh dear. His High Exaltedness the great Jabba has decreed that you ought to be terminated immediately" 3PO said in a sadden voice "Good I hate long waits" Han said as a sarcasium. "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the resting place of the all-powerful Sarlace" 3PO explained while Boba made his way down from behind Jabba to Cindel. "That doesn't sound so bad" Han said sarcastically again "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digesting over a thousand years" 3PO added to their sentence. "On second thought let's pass on that huh?" Han said looking at Luke, the jedi smile at his friends humor then looked to Jabba "You should have bargained, Jabba" he said with a smile. "Take them away!" Jabba ordered his guards before making another of his chuckles "That's the last mistake you'll ever make" Luke said as he was being pulled away, he looked at Cindel with a smile of assurance. Leia was pulled back to Jabba's belly so that he could pet her, Cindel stood by and watched as they took Luke and Han away.

The party was now moved to a huge Sail Berge that flew above the dessert, smaller stiffs were floating along with the large Berge. In the huge one, R2 was fitted with a tray over his head that was stacked with drinks. Music was being played, the drunken dancing was continuing as it was back at the place, Leia looked out the window in concern for her friends while trying to control her frustration toward Jabba who was pulling at her chain. On the smaller stiff where Luke, Chewie and Han were in bonds and set to be executed as soon as they arrive, Han was feeling his eyes clear up "I think my eyes are getting better" he said happily. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur" Han added as he flinched his eyes "There's nothing to see, I use to live here you know" Luke said looking up at Han "You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient" Han said looking at him with a smile. "Just stick close to Chewie and Lando alright? I've taken care of everything" Luke instructed as he looked on ahead with confidence on his face "Oh! Great" Han said once again sarcastically. Leia was yanked hard by Jabba and was pulled right up to him "You will soon learn to appreciate me" the giant blob said with a jug in his hand held to her. 3PO walked through the crowds until he bumped into R2 "I'm terribly sor-" he was about to say until he recognized the little droid covered in liquor. "R2! What are you doing here?" 3PO asked stunned, the little droid whistled his answer "Well, I can see you're serving drinks but this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Luke and if we're not careful us too" 3PO said in a panic.

R2 explained calmly that everything was going to be alright for everyone involved in the plan "Hmm, I wish I had your confidence" 3PO now calm. Meanwhile a quiet and concern Cindel walked up onto the top level of the Berge and walked to the edge. Jabba allowed this for his new celebrity with the exception that Boba accompanied her "Looks like your knight will be gone" he commented to Cindel as he leaned on the rail next to her. Cindel paid no attention to him only focused on Luke whom Boba referred to "You won't be here to mourn him" Cindel then was now confused by what he meant. "I have bargained with Jabba, he has agreed to hand you over to me. "We'll leave after the execution" he explained with a hand stroking her bare back, Cindel was stunned but when she looked back at Luke he smiled at her and shock his head. Like her over heard everything Boba said and he was just telling her "That won't happen". Cindel then shrugged off what Boba said "We'll see" she then said. The Berge finally stopped at the point of the Carkoon, the monster below had a long beck like thing for it's mouth and coiling snakes that hissed out of the pit. "Victims of the almighty sarlace, his excellency hopes that you will die honorably" 3PO said from blow Cindel through a window on the Berge. "But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your plea" 3PO added. Cindel leaned on the railing and gazed at Luke, Han, Chewie and Lando until R2 comes bleeping from behind her "Hey R2" she said with a smile and a hand placed on top of R2's head. "3PO, you tell that slimy pieces of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han hollered up at the big Sail Berge from the stiff. Chewie roared in agreement from behind his human friend "Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die" Luke said with one foot on the stiff and the other stands on the ramp. Jabba laughed in denial of Luke's threats "Move him into position" the blob ordered, Cindel looked worried when she saw a guard push Luke on the plank. The jedi walked closely to the edge then looked to the disguised Lando and gave him a nod, Lando responses with a nod too. Luke then turned to look up at R2 standing beside Cindel who was looking down at him with fear of losing him, Luke only smiled at her then saluted to her. But it was only to make it look like he was biding goodbye to his sweetheart just so that R2's head opened a tiny hatchet where Luke's saber was hidden away.

"Put him in" Jabba commanded anxiously and as the guard pointed there staff on Luke's back, the Jedi leaps off the plank but he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his finger tip. The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward in midair. He does a complete flip and drops down back on the stiff. At that exact time, R2 shots out the light saber into the air straight to Luke whom he caught the moment he made his landing. Luke ignited his saber and started swinging at the guards on the stiff, his fighting skills improved since Bespin which was what surprised Cindel. She looked around herself then dashed down to where Leia was at, Leia stopped Cindel running in and she smashed the control panel next to Jabba and made the windows shut. "Go to the other side!" Leia said as she handed Cindel half of the chain and she made her around Jabba. Cindel got the idea right away what her plan was and ran to her side, the two women had the chains around Jabba's bulbous neck and started to pull from both sides. Jabba grunted in pain "Pull hard!" Leia hollered to Cindel from her end "Right!" she replied. Cindel looked down to see Jabba's tail spasm through it's death throes as both women at the same time gave huge yanks and the blob breathed it's last breath with only gargling noises from his mouth. Leia sighed for relief and Cindel just turned in disgust, they both jumped off the platform and R2 came to them and zapped off Leia's chain "Come on we gotta get out of here" Leia said.

The two ran up to the top of the Berge to find Luke there slicing off the guards, Leia ran to pick up the first blaster that was laying on the floor. Cindel on the other hand ran back to the rail and saw that the stiff Han, Chewie and Lando were on was n't going to take them out of there. "That one is no good" she said then turned to the second one that was next to them "But that one is" she said then dashed down the where she was facing it down from where she was. Cindel knew it was a risky high jump but it was their only chance, she swallowed her thought of falling into the sandy desert and leaped off the Berge "Cindel!" Han shouted from where he was, Luke heard Han's cry and turned to see Cindel flying the stiff but looked like she wasn't going to make a safe landing. He quickly used his telepathy to levitate her onto her feet on the stiff, Cindel was surprised again by the floating feeling because of Luke. She turned and smiled at him as her way of thanking him, Luke smiled back at her then signaled to her to carry on her plan. Once safely landed Cindel maneuvered the stiff to Lando who was now safe with Han and Chewie "Get on. Hurry!" she said as she halted the stiff along side them. "Great job kiddo, but crazy at the same time!" Han shouted angrily as he jumped into the onto the stiff "Your welcome captain" Cindel said with a witty smile.

Back on the Berge Luke fought off most of the guards then he noticed the huge cannon behind the rest of the guards. "Get the gun!" he shouted to Leia "Point it at the deck!" he added with his saber still held toward the aliens. Leia did what he said and claimed on it and swivel the cannon to the deck. Luke was distracted for a moment only to be surprised by an alien guard blasted his mechanical hand, meanwhile poor 3PO was blinded by Salacious, Jabba's little right hand alien. 3PO was complaining to R2 about where they were going but the tiny droid pushed him off the Berge then joined him. Luke switched off his saber and grabbed a hold of a rope "Come on" he said to Leia, she ran to him and held onto him. Luke kicked the cannon's trigger and it exploded on the deck. Luke carried Leia over the sand and landed on the awaiting stiff "Let's go and don't forget the droids" Luke commanded to Lando who took over the driver's seat of the stiff "We're on our way" Lando obeyed with a smile then switched on the magnet. As the droids were being pulled out of the sand Cindel tended to Chewie's wounded arm, he was shot by the bounty hunter. The Sail Berge exploded as the stiff flew off the entire crew.

They made their way to an awaiting Millennium Falcon and an x-wing "Kiddo, either your medicine has made me delusional or I am seeing my baby Falcon" Han said the stiff landed firmly on the ground, Cindel at her best friend's humors and realized how mush she missed them. Leia took Han by the arm and guided him down the stiff "How is your vision?" she asked looking up at him. "I don't know, all I can see is a lot of blowing wind" Han answered while looking about. "That's all any of us can see" Leia said as the droids made their way up into the falcon "Then I guess I'm better" Han said looking down at her with a smile."Thank goodness we are getting off of this planet" 3PO said disgusting with R2 leading him by a cord attached to the golden droid's leg. R2 reminded 3PO that they were on Master Luke's planet "Oh I am terribly sorry Master Luke" the golden droid said looking back at Luke while walking up then clucking his head on the ramp. Luke laughed at the droid "Its alright 3PO" he said as he helped walked Chewie into the Falcon with Lando's help. "I never thought I would ever had to return to this place again" the Jedi added then turned over to Cindel "Cindel, would you take over for me?" he asked, Cindel responded with a head nodding and ran to Chewie's side.

Lando and Cindel sat Chewie at the lounge where he was roaring some complaint about not allowed to fly the Falcon "Chewie, you can't fly with that wounded arm of yours" Cindel said looking at him. Chewie roared in protest "I'll get your medic kit" Lando offered to the nurse as he made his way past Han. They haven't spoken heart-to-heart since their escape "So, I am amazed to see you here...buddy" Han said looking at him from his seat looking up at him. Lando reminded himself that the last time Han saw him it was a betraying moment "How were you able to come here with them?" Han asked while pointing at his friends, Leia sensed that they needed to talk. "Let's go change out of these things" she whispered to Cindel "Right" she replied while following Leia out of the room, leaving the men alone. Luke excused himself quietly by leaving the Falcon to change into his orange pilot suit outside. "Actually, it was Cindel who convinced Leia to give me the chance to save you" Lando explained with a sound of atonement in his voice "So what happen to your operation on Bespin?" Han asked with his hands twined together on his belly so calm and cool like. Lando sighed hard as he sat in a seat across from Han "Its gone, all that I have worked hard for is all gone and it's not because of you, it's the Emperor" Lando explained then chuckled at what he had just revealed. "So, what can I say? I'm sorry friend" Lando said with his hands rubbing together, Han looked at him in the eye calmly and stern. "You slimy-double-crossing-no-good-swindler" Han said laughingly loud with Lando laughing with him. The two old friends hugged each other as Leia and Cindel re-entered the room smiling at them both "Well nice to see the two of you like that" Leia commented. Lando calmed down his laugh as he sat back in his seat "I could never hate this smoothie Calrissian" Han explained as he sat back in his seat. "Hey it's General Calrissian now. Thanks to Luke and Kiddo over here" he added as he pointed at Cindel who was carrying her medic kit to Chewie. Han noticed the women weren't wearing their slave suits and he was disappointed "I hope you gals are going to keep those outfits of yours" he said with the same perverted smirk on his face. The women turned to Han with frowns and groaned out some remarks at their pirate.

Luke comes running back onto the falcon now dressed in his pilot suit, just in time to see Leia and Cindel throw some small items at Han. "I have to leave soon" Luke said looking at everyone "Hey!" Han said as he rose up to his feet and walked up to the short Jedi. "I've got to hand it to you kid, you were good out there" Han said while placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke shrugged off with a smile "I had a lot of help, think nothing of it" he said looking up at him then looking at Leia, Lando, Chewie and...Cindel. "Where are you going Comm-I mean Luke" Cindel asked with her cheek blushing "I have to go to the Dagobah System for a while" Luke explained looking at her then noticed her expression turned disappointed. "I'll be back at the fleet" he added with his assuring smile. "Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Han insisted with a tug on Luke's shoulder "I have a promise to keep first...to an old friend" Luke responded. "Good to have you back, Han" Luke said as he took a step back toward the gang-plank "Yeah, good to be back" he replied as he made his way to the cockpit. Luke suddenly noticed Cindel was trying to hid her disappointed face behind the wookie. "Cindel, I will be back" he said trying to get her to look at him "I know" she said without looking at him. "And I still want to see that dance performance of yours" Luke said as a flirt and that got Cindel looked up at him with a laugh "Maybe some other time" she replied with a smile to him. The two smiled at each other for a very long moment "Come on R2" Luke called as he head off the ramp of the Falcon.

Once Luke was on his x-wing with R2 strapped into the cockpit at the top of the craft, the rest of the crew were on the Falcon and both crafts flew into space. However the crafts flew to two different directions, the x-wing turned east and the Falcon flew west. Cindel watched from the window as Luke's craft flew off into the stars with the thought of how she always missed him when he's gone. "Meet you back at the fleet" Luke said on the x-wing over the intercom. "Hurry, the alliance should be assembled by now" Leia said from the intercom 'I will" he replied with a smile. "Hey Luke, by the way thanks, thanks for coming after me. I owe you one" Han said from the intercom. Luke chuckled softly, R2 whistled a question to Luke "That's right R2, we're going to the Dagobah System" he answered as he slipped back on his glove. R2 whistled another question to him "I have a promise to keep...to an old friend" he answered then as he pressed on his course Cindel's disappointed face appeared in his head, He realized that she was sad for how much short of time has past from the point when Cindel awoke from her sedation to the point of the escape from Tatooine. "I promised her, I promised her" he repeated to himself as he pressed on.


	5. Luke and Cindel's loss

Luke and Cindel's loss

(While Vader was reunited with his master and destroyer of his good soul, they debate on what they're plan Luke Skywalker not to mention "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen")

At the same time that was happening, Cindel was running to her apartment where she hoped to find Noa waiting for her. "Noa, I'm back!" she called out as she made her way across the living room toward Noa's room. But instead of finding him in his room, she finds the room empty with the pillows and blankets all made. "Cindel!"called a young woman about her age standing in the living room with the saddest face "Jin, where's Noa?" Cindel asked. "He is at the medic wing, his condition got worst while you were away" Jin explained sadly. Cindelwas stunned but wasted no time indashing past Jin and out the door. "Not yet, not yet" she repeated in her head as she ran down the hallway and into an elevator. Once the elevator stopped at the floor of her destination she spotted Maxidon from echo base "Max! Max!" Cindel cried out as she ran to him. He turned to face her "Cindel" he said as she stopped before him "Where's Noa?" she asked panting hard, he stood silently for a moment. "He is over there" he answered as he pointed three doors to the right "His heart pounding rate is slowly decreasing, he has been holding on for you" he explained in a sad tone as they walked slowly to the room. Cindel was now feeling her heart get heavier with every step she took to the room. Cindelwalked throughthe door and found Noa laying with sticker pasted on his chest that were connected to the heart monitor, Cindel felt her body give away all her strength. She felt like fainting but while leaning on the door frame and held up by her friend Max "He is not going to live much longer, Cindel" Max explained but Cindel walked away from him like she already knew without him telling her. Max walked away and let them be, Cindel walked to Noa's side quietly "Noa?" she said softly with her hands holding onto his.

Noa's eyes opened up fast at the sound of her soft voice and the feeling her touch, he turned to see her standing next to him. "I knew you'd be back alive and well" he said in a raspy voice but with a smile, Cindel chuckled at his denial "I thought you didn't believe that Luke would save me" she said smiling at him. Noa chuckled softly then groaned from the pain "Well I said I didn't trust anyone's promises but yours" he said then coughed "Don't talk so much, Noa" Cindel said with concern in her voice. Noa ignored her "You proved me wrong again and that I am proud of you" Noa said looking up at her, Cindel was touched by the pride she gave him "Cindel, I want you to take me back to Endor and bury me there" Noa said now calm. Cindel did not like the topic of their conversation but she knew that he wasn't going to make it "Don't talk like that" she pleaded. "No, I have to now. I know that this is it for me" he said calmly "Cindel I am not going to live long enough and I want you...no I need you to know this" he explained. "You know the first time I met you, I treated you like I didn't want you" Noa started out, now Cindel's eyes were now beginning to fill up with tears. "The truth is that: Looking at you reminded me of all the things I could have had if Salak and I didn't go off to tear off the galaxy like space pirates" Noa explained then coughed a bit. Cindel remained silent "Have children and seeing them grow up to have children of their own. But having you in my life has been the best gift I could ever ask for" Noa said, Cindel's tears now fell down her cheeks as she sat down in a stool next to him.

"What is the name of your parents and brother again? Uh Jeremitt and Catarine is your parents and uh Mace! Mace is your brother right?" Noa asked. Cindel nodded her head to all the correct names that he mentioned "What about them?" she asked sadly. "I want to recall their names so that I can tell them what a strong and brave woman you became" Noa explained as he took his other hand and touched her cheek. Cindel was delighted to hear that her parents and brother will finally meet the guardian that took care of her in their place but she still hated death so much "I know you must go but I hate it so much" she said sobbing with her head resting on Noa's hands and hers. "I know sweetheart, I know but remember what your father said to you back on Endor. 'I'll always be with you' and that is what will happen to me" he explained while stroking her head. "I took care of you for your family until you grew to this woman that you are now" Noa explained, Cindel now lost the control over her tears. "Now my work is done, you are going to be fine. You will survive because you can do anything" he said with his hand now getting weaker to hold Cindel's "Noa" she called as she rested her head on his chest and sobbed. Noa stroked her head softly as he coughed loudly "Cindel-I-love-you...forever" he said, suddenly his hand fell off her head and stopped moving. Cindel's eyes flung opened and turned to see his head laid to the side and his eyes closed "Thank you so much for saving me" she whispered then hugged his frail and limped body while sobbing hard. The rest of the nurses and physicians stood outside the hallways and watched with sorrow to this girl whom they assumed was now an orphan.

Meanwhile on the Dagobah System where Luke was meeting with his mentor and Jedi masters Yoda, he sensed a painful lose in the force. He sensed it linking to Cindel, he figured that Noa was gone and Cindel was in pain. Yoda sees Luke gazing into the air "Sense something in the force, you feel?" Yoda asked looking at Luke from the fireplace. Luke sat in the cramped and space corner "Yes" he answered "Someone you care about, this person is" Yoda clarified to Luke. The young jedi was quiet and reserved, Yoda didn't need him to answer his question for he already saw Cindel's angelic face in his mind. "Mmm, very beautiful face she has" Yoda complimented to Luke, Yoda suddenly felt weak and turned his attention back to the fire. Luke noticed that from where he was sitting "That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked, Luke did look woeful but when Yoda noticed his expression, Luke tried to hide it "No...of course not" he denied. Yoda sensed his young padawan's denial "I do" Yoda said as he carefully turned to face him "Yes I do. Sick I have become, old and weak" he said while looking away sadly. Then turns back to Luke and smiled "When 900 years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?" Yoda said then chuckled and laughed at the same time as he walked to his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have" Yoda said as he claimed onto his bed and sat on it. Was in disbelief of what Yoda said "Master Yoda, you can't die" he said looking sadly at his mentor "Strong am I with the force but not that strong" Yoda said looking at his padawan. "Twilight is upon me" Yoda said as he handed his cane to his "And soon night must all, that is the way of things" he added as he reached for a blanket and covered himself with Luke's kind helpful. "The way of the force" Yoda added as he looked weakly at the ceiling. "But I need your help, I've come back to complete the training" Luke said next to Yoda "No more training do you require. Already know that which you need" he explained weakly. Luke looked away "Then I am a jedi" he said firmly "Ooh!" Yoda said shockingly and started to laugh then cough at the same time.

"Not yet, one thing remains: Vader, you must confront Vader. Then only then is a jedi will you be" Yoda explained, Luke made a face that was of agony and sadness. "And confront him, you will" Yoda said as he turned to his side, Luke remembered the truth that Vader revealed to him on Bespin. He knew that Ben already was aware of that true faction but now he wished and hoped to know if Yoda knew about it "Master Yoda...Is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked in a terrified and scared voice. Yoda was silence for a short moment then turned painfully to his side away from Luke "Rest I need, yes rest" he replied hoping that Luke would forget the question "Yoda, I must know" Luke insisted almost like a plea. Yoda sensed that Luke already knew the truth but he also knew himself that the time had to come sooner then later "Your father he is" he finally answered. Luke reacts like he was cut again, he turned away sadly and thought about the whole time Vader was targeting him from the moment he set eyes on him on the old battle station. "Told you did he?" Yoda asked but already knew the answer before Luke could reply "Yes" he answered with a sigh that was sad of course. While the padawan couldn't see it, Yoda closed his eyes and sighed hard in disappointment and concern "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate" he said, Luke was confuse by his master's words. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asked while looking at his master "No!" Yoda answered as he gathered all his strength to turn over and face Luke. "Unfortunate that you rushed to face him...that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you" Yoda clarified to Luke who now realized why Ben and Yoda insisted that he remained on the Dagobah System back then. "I'm sorry" he said with a sense of disappointment in himself, Yoda senses the sincerity from Luke. "Remember a jedi's strength flows from the force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny" Yoda explained then he suddenly felt himself getting weaker and time was nearly wasted. He was now going to try and use whatever small amount of strength that he has to give what little information and advise that Luke will be needing. The old jedi inhaled hard before he continued "Luke...Luke" he beckoned his padawan to come closer to him. "Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor or suffer your father's fate you will" he said then coughed hard. "Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be, the force is strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke..." Yoda stopped for a minute to inhale again. "There...is...another...Sk-Sky...walker" Yoda finally finished with his last exhaling breath then his head fell down on his pillow with his eyes closed. Luke hears a thunder crash from the outside of the cottage, he indicated that the soul of his last Jedi master was now gone. Luke turned away in agony then turned back to face his master only to be shocked by the sight of Yoda's body disappearing from underneath the blanket.

Luke made his way slowly to his x-wing where R2 was happy to see him, Luke couldn't greet his little traveling companion. He looked to the cottage and saw the small glimmering light that shined through the window going out. The little droid whistled for his depressed master's attention, he asked for assistants on the craft. But when Luke crouched down to R2's level he looked away and shooked his head dejectedly "I can't do it R2" he finally says sadly, R2 whistles questionably to Luke. "I can't go on alone" he said as he rose up back on his feet with his head bowed down with thoughts on how much he wanted his sweet precious Cindel was there beside him right now to show her positive and hopeful smile. Instead he was startled by another surprising mentor visit. "Yoda, will always be with you" Obi-wan said "Obi-wan!" Luke exclaimed in a shocked and grateful voice as he looked at his mentor.

Ben came walking out from behind a vine covered tree all covered in his shimmering glow, Luke remembered the first time he saw that he was in awe. Luke bent down under the wing of his ship to approach his master "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father" Luke said in an accusing voice. "Your father was seduced by the dark side of the force, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happen the good man who was your father was destroyed so what I had told you was true, from a certain point of view" Ben explained while still standing with his hands on his waist. "A certain point of view?" Luke asked with his head tilted to the side in confusion "Luke, you are going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of views" Ben explained as he sat himself on a log and looked up at the young distorted jedi padawan. Ben took a moment to study Luke's silences "I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly it wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happen to your father was my fault" Ben said with his own guilty voice. Luke looked down at him with concern as Ben paused sadly "Anakin was a good friend" Ben said truthfully, Luke suddenly walked to Ben and sat beside him. "When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him, I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong" Ben said then turned away in shame of himself. Luke was about to feel the same doubts that Ben felt about his father's soul lost then he recalled what Cindel informed him from her encounter with Vader. "When ordered me to stop pitying him, I felt this small sense of sadness in his voice for just a short moment" Luke then realized that Cindel was right and she could prove it to Yoda and Ben.

"There is still good in him" Luke said bluntly to his master, Ben looked quickly back at Luke with disbelief then read what his mind was thinking. "Your young median thinks there is good in him only because she saw a vulnerable moment from Vader. But she doesn't know that he is more machine now then man. Twisted and Evil" Ben explained "She sees the good in everyone and anything that threatens her" Luke said in correction to Ben. His master nodded his head in agreement to Luke's description of Cindel "I see that and I hope Vader doesn't" Ben said concern "Master, she knows everything. She has been the only one that I have been sharing this secret with, none of my friends know. I don't know what I would do without her" Luke explained as he turned away in shocked of himself. He was now admitting that he had fallen in love with Cindel and has been from the moment he opened his eyes to her "Be mindful of your feelings Luke, they might betray you just the same way as they did to Anakin" Ben explained to Luke in a warning tone. Luke stared at Ben with confusion again "When your father met your mother Padme, his journey down the path began there at that moment" Ben explained now worried that Luke was going down that path. "Are you saying that love is what turned my father?" he asked with the hope that the answer would be "no". "No Luke, love is what kept him grounded but the more urges he got from wanting to save his mother and his wife from death the further he went down the path" Ben explained clearly "But when Padme died in child birth, Anakin lost all the possibility of remaining who he was" he added. Luke then got a mental image of what Ben was talking about, Anakin was so happily in love with Padme but he was also determined not to lose her the way he lost his mother."

Luke had thought of Cindel as his anchor to keep him from going down that path his father took "I love her Ben" Luke said in desperation. "Hmm" Ben said at first and Luke thought that Ben was going to tell him that he wasn't going to be able to love anyone. Instead his master gave him a smile then replied "I will not try to enforce the consequences on you, I believe this Cindel will be the only thing that will keep you from turning to the dark side" Ben explained. And that was more then enough for Luke "Do you think love could save my father?" Luke asked with a sound of hope in his voice. "I too once thought that I could turn him back to the good side but it couldn't be done. I learned that only his death can set him free" Ben explained looking at his padawan then turned away in shame "I can't do it Ben" Luke said while shaking his head sadly. "You cannot escape your destiny" Ben reminded Luke "Cindel saw the small ounce of good in him and I tried to kill him once. I couldn't do it again" Luke argued with Ben. " Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke...but that experience was part of your training. It taught you among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared." Ben explained Luke turned with an expression of realization. "I figured that out after I lost my hand" Luke said as his looked at his black cover hand "But I had to save my friends" the young jedi added. Ben grinned at Luke's indignity "And did you help them? It was they who saved you, you achieved little by rushing back prematurely I fear" Ben said. "Cindel would have been killed if I hadn't shown up and I never would have known about Vader" Luke said to try and defend himself against his lecturing master. Ben sighed hard "To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side - the side your father couldn't get past. Not even your mother's purity could bring him back. Impatience is the easiest door - for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm, thanks to your Cindel. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Vader again!" he explained. Luke was quiet for a moment and turned to think about what Ben has explained to him, he then turned back to face him with a sad face. "I can't kill my own father" he finally said, Ben turned away in disappoint "Then the Emperor has already won, you were our only hope" he exclaimed with his hands on his knees while looking away. Luke knew he was probably right about the Emperor and he did feel bad about failing then suddenly he remembered Yoda's very last word that he said before he died.

"Yoda spoke of another" Luke mentioned curiously and hoping that Ben would clarified it for him, Ben looked straight at him with a surprising smile. "The other he spoke of is your twin sister" he answered, Luke was confused by the answer "But I have no sister" he said, Ben ignored his denial "Hmm. To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous." he explained calmly. As he continued to explain, Luke suddenly recalled when he and Cindel were rescued by Leia and Lando on Bespin. He had not dwelled on that matter then due to all that excitement but now looking back then he realized: "Leia! Leia is my sister" he concluded, Ben was impressed by Luke's quick realization. "Your instinct serve you well, bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit but they could be made to serve the Emperor" Ben explained as a final warning. Luke looked ahead and listed the names of those dear to him and how he was going to protect them...especially his Cindel.


	6. Cindel’s story

Cindel's story

Luke flew his x-wing through the entrance of the Rebel Alliances shuttle garage "Alright R2 stand and ready" Luke commanded as he gentle felt the craft made a soft landing. "Okay switching off R2" he said then switched off, R2 replied with whistles. The hatch opened up over his head as he removed his helmet, he claimed out of the craft began to unzip his orange pilot suit. "Welcome back Commander!" exclaimed a pilot walking passed him with a smile "Thank you" Luke replied with a wave to him. "Has the alliances assemble already?" Luke asked the same pilot that greeted him "No, they haven't. They will start in 30 minutes" he replied as he took Luke's pilot suit. The jedi was now back again in his all black wear "Thank you" Luke said as has he made his way out of the garage and went off to Cindel's apartment, he worried that she might still be in pain from the loss of Noa and he hoped to help her.

As he exited the elevator and walked a few paces down the long hallway with R2 tailing him from behind, he finally reached Cindel's apartment door only to find it opened and saw that all the furniture was gone. He walked in quietly while wondering why the place looked like it was deserted or is about to be deserted, Luke walked around the livingroom without the thought of ringing the door bell. He signaled for R2 to remain out said the apartment, the little droid figured he wanted a moment with Cindel 'alone' so he didn't complain. Luke suddenly heard cloths rustling from her room, he walked to the doorway only to find her packing some of her clothes into a suit case. "Cindel?" he said softly as he took a step toward her but stopped when she turned to face him with her eyes red and flustered from all her crying, Luke realized that she was in agony and that torn him inside. Cindel stood surprised to see Luke standing and staring at her, she turned away with her hands quickly wiping away her tears. She was embarrassed to having Luke catch her in that state "When did you get back?" she asked after clearing her throat. "Just now" he replied "I am sorry about your grandfather" he added, Cindel quickly turned and faced him while holding a folded shirt in her hand. She was in shook that he already knew before she could have mentioned it "How did you know?" Cindel asked. "I felt your entity from the Dagobah System" Luke explained as he walked to a strange fuzzy creature that was crawling and playing with a ball of string. Cindel reminded herself that Luke had been stressing himself with his training of the mind and of the light saber "Oh I see, and that's Chibi" she said when she noticed Luke curious expression on her ferret. "What is he?" he asked as he reached out and stroked the ferret with his ungloved hand "He's a ferret" she answered with a smile on her face. Luke laughed at the fuzzy tickle on his palm of his hand "Strange little animal" he complimented politely.

"Where are you going at this time?" Luke asked when he reminded himself that she was still packing. "Noa asked me to take him back to Endor" Cindel answered as she walked to the suit case that was sitting on the bed. "Endor?" Luke said questionly with his head tilted to the side "It's the same planet where I first met Noa...and the place that I lived on for a year" Cindel explained as she picked up Chibi. "It was Noa's home...and it was my home" Cindel explained as she held Chibi close to her face, Luke sensed that there was more to Cindel's explanation then what she just explained. He seated himself on a chair that was near her dressing drawer "Please tell me" he insisted with a small wave of his hand, Cindel was faltered that Luke was interested in knowing her background.

She seated herself on corner of her bed and released her ferret from her hand, she placed her hands on her lap and was prepared to retail the story of her adventure on Endor. "My family and I were journeying to Coruscant, our ship started to have engine trouble and we crashed on Endor. We were all fine but our starcruiser was lacking a transmitter, my parents left my brother Mace and I to go in search for one. They were away for an entire day, Mace and I became very worried about them. We left the cruiser to go and search for them, we wondered around all day only to realizes that we missed them. Things gotten worst for the both of us, I became deathly ill by the planet's environment. Mace left me on the cruiser hoping to find some means of help but instead 'help' ended up finding us, they are called the Ewoks, Luke. Deej and his two eldest sons Weedee and Widdle found my hiding in the storage compartment, they treated me very kindly but me brother had trouble trusting them." Cindel started out then she noticed Luke's expression and attention turned away from her when she spoke about her brother. Luke was actually thinking about his recent discovery that Leia is his sister and that his protective-friendship was now a brotherly friendship. "I'm sorry Cindel, that was rude of me. I was thinking about something else when you spoke so highly about your brother" Luke explained as he leaned his elbows on his knee cap. "About what?" she asked curiously "I will explain later, please continue" he insisted and waved again with his hand. "Mace and the Ewoks didn't get along so well at first but his views on them changed later on, I befriended Deej's youngest son Wicket and I was cured because of his mother, Shodu. Mace finally trusted the Ewok family, I was glad enough for that because we would be needing them when we found out where our parents were at. We learned that they were being held captive by a monster that the Ewoks have known to fear about, the Gorax. But even with their fears of that monster, Deej, his three sons, an Ewok priestess named Kain and a woodmen Ewok named Chuckha-Trok, myself and Mace all journeyed to the forbidden land to find my parents. We lost one brave Ewok in the process of saving my parents and destroying the giant Gorax, Chucka-Trok was the one Ewok warrior that Mace befriended like a brother. Oh Mace can be so impatient at some point or another, I guess you could say Han reminds me of him" Cindel said with a bright and joyful smile and a soft laughter, Luke laughed softly with her.

"After saving my parents and destroying the Gorax, my family and I remained with the Ewoks for over a year. I had come to love the planet like it was going to be my home forever but my dad found a crystal that had a powerful energy that could power up our starcruiser. We were just about to prepare our departure by the end of the day but some invaders called Marauder and their king, Terek attack the Ewok village in search of some powerful crystal that their witch Charal told them about. Supposedly this crystal had the powers of the Gods and their king wanted it for himself, my parents were killed in that process along with Mace and they took the crystal that my father found. Believing that it was the power crystal that Charal told Terek and the Marauders about, I was taken in as a prisoner along with the Ewoks whom have adopted me as their daughter. My dad was the last member of my family that I got to hug and say goodbye for the very last time, with Mace all he told me to do was 'Get help! Get Dad!' as for my mother she was already dead when I saw her. They were all dead before I reached my dad back at our cruiser, I was thankful to Wicket for reminding me that he and his family were my family from then on and it was exactly like my dad told me." Luke was now reminded when his aunt and uncle were killed on Tatooine, he envied Cindel for having Noa and the Ewoks.

"On our journey to Terek's castle, Deej found a small escape hole on our carriage but it was small enough for Wicket and I. We escape to the center of the Forrest with no hope of finding help,..until Teek found us" Cindel said with a small chuckle from remembering Teek's tricks and stealing ability. "Teek, is he another Ewoks?" Luke asked curiously "No, just a very fast-running creature that has lived with Noa before I met him, Teek is a harmless thief. Teek lead Wicket and I to Noa's cabin, my family and I had no idea that there was another human let alone another ship stranded on Endor. We were there a year, Noa was stranded there a lot longer then I was. Noa lived pretty much as a hermit with Teek before I came, he had no interest in helping Wicket and me in our cause to saving his family. Noa and his friend Salak were off looking for some adventures in space but they too only ended up crashing on Endor and they had been there ever since." Cindel stopped to reach over into the suit case to pull out a wooden made flute that Noa use to play on back at his cabin. "Salak went off in search of the same power crystal that my dad found only to get killed by Terek, I figure that was how they became interested in searching for that crystal. I was kidnaped by Charal and brought back to Terek, he persisted to me to tell him about this crystal power source but I couldn't so they placed me in their prison with the rest of the Ewoks. Noa, Wicket and Teek made their way to the castle and was able to free us all. We escaped back to the Forrest where Noa's ship was at, he finally got the ship powered up and we fought off all the Marauders but Terek still refused to give up on his possession of the crystal. He commanded to Noa that he gives him the power crystal in exchange for my life, Noa fought him for the crystal and for me. Wicket, dear brave Wicket saved us all with his clever tricks, he smashed a powerful ring that Terek was wearing around his neck. The ring turned him into stone and they Ewoks were safe again, but I only shared that joy for a moment. Noa got his ship all prepared with the crystal and he told me that he would take care of me for the Ewoks, I hated leaving Endor but I promised them that I would return someday...I just wish it hadn't been now and with Noa's death" Cindel finally ended her story with more tears in her eyes, Luke was overwhelmed by her adventures and her family.

Cindel walked to the window and leaned on the frame of it, trying not to let Luke see her tear but when she turned to find Luke with an expression of mourning like hers "What's wrong Luke?" she asked now forgetting her loss. Luke looked up at her with worry about telling her about his vision "I too have loss an elder of my own" he answered as he stood up and approached her "Who?" she asked concerned "My last Jedi master, Yoda. He died a few minutes after Noa died" he answered now feeling that same sad and mournful feeling that he felt back on the Dagobah System. "Oh Luke I am so sorry" Cindel said as he leaned on the opposite side of the window, Luke sighed hard before he responded "I am too. Looks like we both have lost our wise elders" he said. Cindel walked to him and allowed Luke to slip his arms around her, they both felt that they were orphans in the universe. As he stroked her hair and glared out the window he suddenly sensed something troubling in Cindel's future, he closed his eyes to see a forest place with trees and grass everywhere. He suddenly sighted Cindel weeping over one dead Ewok, the sight of her screaming and crying tore his heart. Cindel heard his heart beating fast on her ear "What's the matter?" she asked looking up at him with concern in her eyes but before Luke could answer her, R2 came strolling in bleeping and whistling some information to them.

"Yes, I know R2. The alliance is assembling right now" Luke said to Cindel as they parted slowly "We should go now" he said as he gently pulled her by the arm. "I am sorry Luke, but I really just want to get packed and leave for-" Cindel was about to explain while trying to hold herself back "You have to come" he said insistently "Why?" she asked more curious about his tone of voice then his statement. "I just had a vision about your home and this meeting has something to do with it" Luke exclaimed while still trying to pull her by the arm to the doorway out of her room. "What do you mean?" she asked as she finally decided not to hold back "I can't explain now but I believe once we go to the meeting, we will get the answers" Luke said as they walked through the exit out of the apartment. "Alright" she said as they walked down the hallway with R2 following both of them to the elevators. R2 stood right between them, Luke in a way regretted that their first moment alone since the plan on Tatooine was spoiled because of their cause. Little did he realizes that Cindel felt the same way too, R2 noticed the two humans were now avoiding making eye contact on one another.


	7. The Alliance

The alliance

Luke and Cindel remained silent through out their long walk to the war room, neither one even glanced at each other until Cindel got tired of waiting their arrival to the war room. "Are my friends going to die?" she said after stopping at her tracks, Luke turned to face her "Cindel, Jedi's are not psychic. I only saw small images of a war on Endor" Luke said calmly and hoping that it would calm her. "Then why am I here and what good am I here?" she asked as she looked ahead and spotted Leia, Han and Lando walking into the war room "Because I know that this next plan will make you a lot more useful then the plan on Tatooine" Luke explained then glanced at what Cindel was glancing at. Cindel looked at Luke puzzlingly then realized that he was standing before as a way to avoid being noticed by his friends. He didn't want the rest of the crew to know that he was back yet which was understandable for Cindel because she wanted to sneak away with Noa's remains unnoticed by anyone. "Alright, but I still don't understand" Cindel said calmly but not at ease, they young couple was now startled by the soft bell ring and everybody fell into silence. Luke and Cindel stood in the doorway of the war room, behind a group of soldiers, they were completely unseen by Leia, Han, Lando, 3PO and Chewie. The Jedi and his median turned to R2 to quietly tell him "SHH!", the little droid did what they commanded.

A woman who had short brown hair and was wearing a light blue gown, she was recognized as Mon Mothma. "The Empire has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station." she explained to the crew as she switched on a holographic image of a large planet with a tiny red orb that floated around the larger orb. Cindel did not know what planet the new Death Star is orbiting. "We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread out the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relevantly unprotected. But most important of all, we have learned that the Emperor himself is personally over seeing the final stages of the construction of the Death Star." Mon Mothma's expression looked as if she had lost someone "Many Bothans died to bring us this information" she said then turned away from the audience "Admiral Ackbar please" she added as she appointed to an alien that approached the stage. Ackbar approached the hologram "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor."

That statement gave Cindel a horrifying image of her people invaded now by the imperial fleet, it nearly made her fainted. Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the doorway without being noticed. "Cindel" Luke said calmly as he pulled her into the hallway, she was only muttering her concern "My home is occupied by the Emperor" she said softly. "I know and I'm sorry" he said while rubbing her arms with his hands "Is that what you saw in your visions?" she asked sadly. "Yes but I am not sure what will happen next...the truth is Cindel; I have discovered so many things about myself and my family" Luke explained in a whisper. Cindel looked up with now concern for Luke and not herself "Oh, what is it?" she asked with her tears now returning to her eyes. "I will explain that when we have time but right now, we must listen in more" Luke suggested to her as he pulled her back to the door way.

The young couple got back to the meeting just in time to hear the rest of what Admiral Ackbar "Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor." he explained then suddenly a golden and tiny net wrapped itself around the Death Star. "The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted." suddenly the holographic image of Endor disappeared and was replaced with a lager version of the Death Star. "Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor". The holographic image was turned off by Ackbar "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack" Admiral Ackbar said while pointing at Lando. "Good Luck!" Han exclaimed to his friend from his seat next to Leia "You're gonna need it" he added then paid back attention "General Madine" Ackbar pointed to a human next to him. "We have stolen a small Imperial Shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret imperial code a strike team will land on the Moon and deactivate the shield." Madine explained.

"Sounds dangerous" 3PO commented negatively as usual "I wonder who they found to pull that off?" Leia asked Han while still looking at Madine "Gen. Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asked looking at Han. Leia was staring at Han surprised but then quickly turned to admiration "Uh my team is ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle" Han answered, Chewie roared softly with a wave of his arm. "It's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't wanna speak for you" Han explained with a smile and looking up at his fuzzy friend. Luke sensed that Leia was going to volunteer the moment Han responses "Wait here" he ordered Cindel and given to her feelings for him, she obeyed "I'm with you too!" Luke exclaimed as he entered the war room. At last, he was noticed by his friends as he walked down the stairs smiling to Leia who rushed up to embrace him with a smile. Luke and Leia hugged each other in front of Han and Chewie, as Leia and Luke parted their embraces she suddenly noticed a change in Luke's glare at her. "What is it?" she asked concerned "Ask me again sometime" was all Luke said to Leia as Han walked to them with a smile "Luke" he exclaimed with a smile "Hi Han...Chewie" he responded. Cindel stood by the hallway where Luke ordered her to remain "So are you all set for the mission on Endor?" Han asked his short friend with a hand on his shoulder "Not yet" Luke said then turned to Gen. Madine "Madine, we need one more addition to our strike team" the jedi said, everyone stood by and listened. "Who exactly?" Ackbar asked curiously with his hands on his belt. "A navigator who knows the lay out on Endor and I already selected her" Luke said to both the General and the Admiral "Her?" Madine asked stunned, Luke turned to the doorway where he left Cindel at "Cindel Towani!" he called out while pointing her out. Cindel stepped out of her hiding place quietly, the Gen. and Admiral were surprised to see Cindel being so young and had just recently lost her grandfather.

"Miss Towani has volunteer to be our navigator for the mission on Endor" Luke said to the general and admiral then turned to see Cindel looking straight at him with a stun look on her face. Even his friends were stunned to hear Luke choosing Cindel as a guide for them "Endor is her home as well as Noa's home, Cindel will do what she can to save it from the Emperor" Luke explained. Cindel quickly walked to Luke with that same stunned look on her face "I said absolutely no such thing, you lied!" she said quiet enough for just Luke to hear her. "Yes you will, this is about your home planet that you spoke so highly of not to mention Noa's home as well" Luke whispered to Cindel. She knew that he was right about her home and that it was going to be Noa's resting place but she also had doubts about herself as a navigator. And Admiral Ackbar had his own about how young she was not to mention he heard about her recent loss and he assumed that she would need time for mourning. "I disagree with this choice of a navigator, she should be mourning the death of her grandfather" Ackbar said to Madine who felt the same feelings and the opposite. He stared at the young woman and thought about what Ackbar said and what Luke said about Cindel knowing the layouts of Endor. "Miss Towani, are you willing to put aside your personal feelings about the Emperor on your home and do this for the cause?" Madine asked while looking at Cindel, she was out of words to say to the superior officer. She looked at Luke who gave her another assuring smile on his face, she thought about the following people that had faith in her: Her family, Noa and now Luke. He was the last person she had left that was still alive to encourage her and that made her feel a confidence growing in herself. "Yes sire I can and I will do it for the sake of my home" Cindel replied seriously "Very well, be prepared with the rest of the strike team" he commanded to her then left with Ackbar following him "You won't regret this" Luke said to the two superior officers as he placed both his hands on both her shoulders. "Is she one of your Jedi predictions?" Han asked sarcastically as he stepped toward the young couple "Yes" Luke answered boldly and unashamed of his answer, Han sighed hard and leaned his head back. "Everyone really did get delusions of grandeur" he muttered while Leia just looked at him with a bright smile. "Well if you're coming along kiddo then get packing" Han commanded seriously, Cindel smiled at him and at Luke then was about to run off but Han stopped her "And by the way...I'm sorry about Noa. He was a great soldier from what I heard" he said sincerely that time. Cindel was touched by his offering of condolences "Than you Han" she said then ran off out of the war room.

Once alone with their Jedi friend, Leia, Han and Chewie turned to Luke with concern "Are you sure about bringing her along?" Han asked. Luke sighed at his friend's sceptic toward his Jedi belief "I am sure and it's not just my powers that tell me so" Luke answered with that same assuring and positive smile. Han scoffed everything that his friend said to him "I knew you had some feelings for her" Han said as he exited the room with Chewie following him "How is she?" Leia asked as she and Luke were walking side by side. "She's strong but she just won't admit it and she refuses to see it in herself" Luke explained, Leia chuckled and thought about how she handled herself back on Tatooine. "Yeah, she does have a low-self esteem about herself. She will probably be feeling worst now that she is an orphan" Leia said with a concern tone in her voice "She's not an orphan, Leia. She does have a family on Endor, that is why she volunteered for this mission" Luke explained.

"Luke are you really in love with her?" Leia asked while slipping her arms around his arm, Luke chuckled softly and recalled what he confessed to Ben on Dagobah System "I'll answer that question after the mission" he said with a smile on his face. Leia laughed at him then released him from her hold, Luke was about to walk off but h stopped himself, turned and looked at her with a feeling of protection to his now only sister.


	8. To Endor

To Endor

Cindel gathered up what very little luggage that she could carry to the into her back pack and made her way to the shuttle garage. Her fuzzy she placed in a protective carry then made her way back to the medical wing to work out the arrangements of moving Noa's body to the disguised cargo ship that will take her back to Endor. The name Endor was what she'd never hear or see again in all the years that she has been living with Noa, though her mind and thoughts always dwelled on how the Ewoks were doing while she was away. Her heart was filled with joy of with the excitement of seeing her adopted family again and to see her beautiful home again, she walked to the shuttle garage just in time to hear Han has given his ship to Lando for the counter attack on the Death Star. "I mean it, take her. You need all the help you can get, she is the fastest ship in the fleet" he insisted with a serious tone, Lando chuckled at him as Cindel walked past them "All right old buddy, I know how she means to you. I'll take good care of her, she won't get a scratch" he said with his hands making gestures. "Right" Han replied then turned to follow Cindel into the ship but stopped and turned back to Lando "I got your promise. Not a scratch" he said with doubts in his voice "Would you get going you pirate!" Lando insisted with enthusiasm and laughter. Han sighed with a positive smile then saluted him, Lando exchanged a salute back to him "Good luck" he said after he saluted him "You, too" Han replied then walked on to the shuttle, Lando turned and walked to his borrowed ship.

Inside the shuttle, Cindel placed Chibi under her seat which was behind Leia who was seated behind Han, she seated herself in her seat and buckled her seat belt. Chewie was seated as usual beside Han at the control paddle, on the corner of Cindel's eyes she sees Luke sitting beside her. She didn't realizes that Luke would be placed beside her and that made her almost blush but she tried to maintain some professional traits. "You got her warm?" Han asked as he walked passed between them to the pilot's seat "Yeah, she's coming up" the young jedi replied while still pushing a couple of buttons over his head. Chewie asked Han a question about the ship "No, I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her" Han answered with a sarcastic tone again. Leia took her seat behind Han and before Cindel. They all noticed that that Han froze in his seat with his gazes staring through the window and at his Millennium Falcon with a fear in his eyes, Leia volunteered to wake up her beau by gently nudging his shoulder "Hey, you awake?" Leia asked. Han flinched like he was awakened from a dream and glanced at her "Yeah, I just got a funny feeling like I am never going to see her again" he said and gestured with his head to the Falcon. The princess scoffed softly at Han "Come on General, let's move" she said and Han gained his strength again. "Right, Chewie, let's see how this piece of junk can do" he commanded to the Wookie. "Ready everyone?" he asked over his shoulder and he switched on the controls "All set" Luke answered as he buckled his seat belt, the ship floated out of the rebel ship and into space "All right stand by" Han commanded then switched onto light-speed.

(Skipping the scene where Vader and the Empror are discussing their plans for the far side moon of Endor)

The shuttle with Han's team in it made it to the Death Star which was straight ahead of them but a dark blue Star Destroyer was between the strike team and the moon "If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get out of here pretty quick, Chewie" Han said after scanning the situation that surrounded them. The radio picked up on them "We have you on our screen now, please identify yourself" said the controller from the radio. Han pushed the responding button and leaned on the microphone "Shuttle Tydirium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield" he said to the mic "Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage" the controller responded back. Han started to type down the code on a key board "Transmission commencing" he said as he sent the code to the Star Destroyer. "Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid" Leia said in a worried tone with her arms crossed, Han turned to her with a grin on his face "It'll work. It'll work" he repeated with an assuring voice. Luke suddenly felt a cold, tormenting yet apathetic presence coming from Star Destroyer, he realized right away to his fear that it was Vader that he sensed "Vader's on that ship" he said in an intense and scared tone "Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships" Han said calmly and unconvinced by Luke's new ability of intuition as a jedi. Han then turned to Chewie "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance" he said, Chewie moaned in a whining manner "I don't know. Fly casual" Han answered to his friend's satisfaction.

On the Death Star, Vader was standing by the window and he noticed the shuttle and started to become suspicions about it; he walked to the commander "Where is that shuttle going?" he commanded. "Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" the commander asked on the intercoms, a computer screen viewed the shuttle from the front to the side "Parts and technical crew for the forest moon" Han answered as the shuttle was being scanned. "Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked curiously "It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them" commander answered and stood by in silence. Vader suddenly opened up his mind and intuition, he sensed Luke's link to him from the shuttle. He couldn't believe that his son was in that ship and close by again after a year passed since their last confrontation on Bespin. He was also amazed by his master's prophecy of his son coming to him soon 'The Emperor had a vision that you and I would meet again and he requests that I bring you before him' he said in his mind and sent it to Luke telepathically.

Back in the shuttle, Luke was now more linked to his father like they were the last time and his heart pound with fear of his friends but tried to suppress them and burying them like Ben advised him. Vader's message came to his mind quickly, he remembered that Ben and Yoda prophesied that he would have to face his father again and this time defeat him which was something that Luke didn't wish to do. Cindel kept her eyes on him since he mentioned that Vader was on that ship "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come" he finally said while still looking at the Star Destroyer with a blank expression. "It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here" Han said still unconvinced by Luke's statement and insisted on beginning calm about everything. Cindel could see that Luke was unmoved about the situation and became concern for him, she looked down to his fisted hands and reached out to one of them. As he suddenly felt her delicate hand softly landed over his hand; he quickly and almost harshly pulled away from her, leaving Cindel puzzled, hurt and confused. Luke knew that Cindel was emotionally injured by his impromptu withdraw from her touch but also knew he had to continued to look on at the Star Destroyer and concentrate on Vader. He had to keep him from knowing who else was with him in the shuttle but at the same time he was too late, for Vader had already sensed Cindel's presence the moment she reached out to his hand and when he sensed Cindel, he sensed the others around her.

Back again on the Star Destroyer, Vader was linked to Luke for a long moment until the commander disturbed them to ask; "Shall I hold them?", Vader turned to him at last "No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself" he commanded with an assuring voice. The commander seemed surprised but at the same time, he remembered never to question his lord "As you wish, my lord. Carry on" he commanded to the soldier seating before him.

On the shuttle, Han and Chewie worried that their pass-by plan wasn't going to work when they haven't received any respond on passing by and allowed passage to Endor "They're not goin' for it, Chewie" he said, Chewie knew he was right "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course" the commander finally said from the intercoms. "Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem" Han said happily and cool to Leia who again doubted him with his reservation attitude. Luke on the other hand were not so calm or even at ease about any of it, he knows that Vader was very much aware of their presence and of their destination to Endor. He turned to Cindel only to see that she was a bit hurt by his actions to protect them, he wanted to explain to her what has been happening for the passed 20 minutes but everyone was still unaware of what really happen to Luke and Cindel on Bespin and they both have kept it a secret from everyone including the rebel alliance for their own safety. Luke held Vader's mind back long enough until they passed the shield and flew to Endor while Cindel sat in her seat sad about what happened until she was surprised by Han "So kiddo?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to her "You ready for this?" he asked with a wink and a grin on his face. "Yes, I am" Cindel answered with a fake smile on her face but she placed on a real one when she remembered that she was on her way home at last and all her sadness of what happened with Luke went away. "I have been waiting a long time to return" she added she looked out the window and watched the shuttle flying to a clear area in the outskirts of the woods.


	9. Coming Home

Coming Home

So sorry for the long wait, the next on will be up soon.

The stolen Imperial shuttle landed in a clearing of the moon's dark, primeval forest, dwarfed by the ancient towering trees. On an adjacent hill, the Rebel team made their way up a steep trail. During the walks, Cindel used small moments to smell the air, feel the atmosphere of the planet; everything was exactly as she remembered it. Her heart leaped as she thought about seeing her Ewok family again, especially her protector and friend Wicket. Cindel's only warning to the team was not to touch anything that may look like the obvious or harmless and be careful where they place their feet on and above all do not separate unless it was very necessary.

Leia and Han were slightly ahead of Chewie, Cindel, Luke and the strike-team squad along with R2 and 3PO following behind. Up ahead, Han reached a crest in the hill and suddenly he turned and held his hand out as a signal to the team to stop and drop to the ground. 3PO panicked once again and whined as usual to anyone who could hear or cared to listen to him "Oh, I told you it was dangerous here". The team did what they were ordered; Leia, Luke, Chewie and Cindel did the same and lowered themselves to the ground. Han, Leia, Cindel and Luke crawl up to take a better look.

Not far below them, two IMPERIAL SCOUTS are wandering through bushes in the valley below. Their two ROCKET BIKES are parked nearby them, they analyzed the situation cautiously. "Shall we try and go around?" Leia recommended with her eyes still focused on the scouts, Luke shook his head "It will take time" he replied to Leia. Han then realized this was either going to be a quick and easy challenge or a small battle that will alert the Republican base of the rebel teams whereabouts on the Moon. "This whole party will be for nothing if they see us" he said seriously with his eyes still fixated on the scouts. Leia turned and motioned for the squad team to stay put, then she, Han, Cindel, Luke and Chewie started to quietly make their way down to the edge of the clearing not far from the two Imperial scouts.

Han felt his excitement for action aroused once again when he realized there were only two scouts to deal with. He turned to his three friends and spoke with is usual confident voice "Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here", Luke trusted his friend with his life but he knows his pirate attitude too well. He spoke as a warning instead of an encourager "Quietly, there might be more of them out there" he warned him with doubt in his voice and Han sensed it. The gambling pirate grinned and spoke again with greater confidences "Hey... it's me" he said then crawled away from them. Luke and Leia exchange uncertain smiles with Cindel who only gave an uncertain smirk with her hand waving slightly up then the trio turned and watched in silence.

Han stays hidden behind a tree with his blaster gun in his hand and Chewie hidden behind another tree with his cross bow steady and handy. Chewie gave a low moan to Han then the human nodded his head to his friend to move forward. Han followed behind a scout quietly for only a second before he steps on a twig and the scout whirls around, knocking Han onto the ground. "Go for help! Go!" the scout shouts for his companion which he quickly obeyed with hesitating.

Luke groaned loudly with disappointment "Great. Come on!" he said as he quickly got on his feet, Cindel and Leia followed him as fast as they could. Han didn't want to be defeated just yet, he grabbed a hold of his opponent and yanked him hard till he slammed against the tree behind him like a dummy doll while the second scout jumps on his speeder bike and takes off. Luckily, he couldn't get away sooner or fast enough, Chewie got him with two good blasts from his crossbow laser weapon, causing the scout to crash and burn.

Luke and Leia and Cindel with their laser pistol drawn rushed through the bushes, Leia stopped when she sighted to scouts that were not seen when they got there on two speeder bikes. "Over there! Two more of them!" she said as she pointed them out but they already took off into the woods. Luke spotted them and began rushing to Leia while hollering "I see them. Wait, Leia!" the brave princess already leaped onto a spare speeder and Luke managed to leap onto it with his hands holding her waist. They took off just as Han stood up and called out to them from a distance "Hey wait!" but he knew it was too late for him but not too late to flip over the Scout that was grabbed his shoulder from behind. Cindel stood and looked at Luke and Leia disappearing into the woods and as Han approached her, she exclaimed in a worried tone of voice "We shouldn't separate; it is too dangerous around here". Han spoke in his assuring voice "There isn't much we can do now, kiddo. It is either stop them from alerting our awareness or just surrender to them now" he walked passed her with a pat on her head. Cindel knew he was right, she only hoped that Luke and Leia would find their way back to the team.

Meanwhile the two fleeing Imperial scouts have a good lead as Luke and Leia pursue through the grand land covered with giant trees. Knowing that Cindel advised the whole team not to separate, they had no choice but to stop the scouts from alerting the rebel teams place among the woods. "Quick! Jam their comlink, center switch!" Luke hollered to Leia over her shoulder from behind her, Leia did what Luke instructed and switched on the center switch.


	10. Wicket, Teek, and the Ewoks

Wicket, Teek, and the Ewoks

Wicket still training to become a warrior wondered into the woods, convinced that he heard a familiar summoning. After talking his family into allowing him to investigate it on his own, he left his village and walked for hours till he stumbled upon two crash sights of the speeder then he found Leia, laying unconscious on the ground. Wicket knew it was human and a female on by her scent by approached with all the caution that he needed. He walked over and started poking on her back seeing if she was alive or dead, he jumped back and yelped for a moment but resumed his prodding on the sleeping princess. Suddenly just like burst of flame, Leia blurted out as she quickly sat up, turned and surprised Wicket while also complaining about her back hurting. "Cut it out!" she said and Wicket jumped back and growled at her with his spear held up in defense. Leia stared at him and thought how cute he looked, didn't flinch in fear of him at all, not even when she rose to her feet while groaning in pain on her back. She walked around him as Wicket kept his eyes on her "I'm not gonna hurt" she said as she leaned up against a large log, Wicket smelled her and sensed that she had a familiar scent. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here" Leia said to him but seemed more like she was talking to herself, Wicket understood her words but remain acting as if he didn't understand her for a little bit longer before fully trusting her. "Trouble is I don't know where here is. Maybe you could help" Leia added, Wicket slightly lowered his spear and showed that he seemed interested in her.

"Come on, sit down" Leia requested as she patted an empty spot next to her on the log, Wicket raised his spear and growled again, Leia unafraid spoke again "I promise, I won't hurt you now come here" she repeated and patted the welcome spot again. But the brave little furry warrior refused her offering and growled again, Leia still unchanged by his behavior decided to harmlessly bait him. "All right, you something to eat?" she asked as she opened her side pouch and pulled out a small pieces of food and held it out to him. Wicket could smell from the distance that she was offering him food and he was more curious less then hungry. He climbed on the log as Leia praised him "That's right", Wicket walked cautiously toward her and reached out for the food she held out. With a quick move, Wicket snatched the food out of her hand and sniffed it by his noses, he grew calm with curiosity and sat next to her. Wicket eat the food, seemed good in his mouth and in his stomach, he turned to look back at her then was startled by her groan and removal of her helmet, Wicket screeched in fear as he flipped away from Leia and once again held up his spear in defense. He saw her entire face without the hat and saw that she showed no sign of aggression toward him "Look it's a hat, it's not going to hurt you look" Leia explained. Wicket calmed down again, climbed back on the log and approached her to look at her hat "You're a jittery little thing aren't you, I wonder if you are one of Cindel's friends?" and once again, Wicket looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Cindel?" Wicket said stunned, more stunned then Leia was to see that he speaks her language, Wicket then noticed her life monitor and remembered Cindel wearing that even after her parents and brother were killed. "Cindel here?" Wicket asked in a clear tone of voice, Leia was amazed at how well he could talk and surprised that he knows Cindel. "Yes, she is here, on Endor with my friends out there somewhere in the woods. We got separated" Leia explained.

Wicket shook his head as he explained to Leia "Uh oh! Not good to be lost in the woods, Ewok know woods better then humans, Cindel know better then humans". Leia didn't take anything he said personally, she was more convinced that she was with someone Cindel knew "Yeah, you're right, I am Leia by the way, Leia" the princess introduced herself with her hands on her chest. Wicket understood her introduction and replied in the same manner "Wicket, me Wicket!" Leia laughed softly at him "Wicket, Cindel said a lot about you, I hope we-" Leia was cut off when Wicket told her to be silent. "What is it?" Leia asked as she looked up at the trees "Wicket hear someone, someone not good" Wicket explained as he looked up and sniffed the air.

The two of them listened in silence at everything around them, trying to see if they could figure out what or who was around them. Leia knew for sure that Wicket wasn't the only presences with her and she knew it wasn't any of her friends. Suddenly a blaster shot right at them but missed by an inch between Leia and Wicket, they flipped over the log and hid behind it, Wicket hid beneath the log while Leia peeked her head up to see if she could catch the assailant. "Freeze!" shouted one trooper holding a blaster to her face, Leia was startled but she knew she couldn't stand a chance at him. "Come on get up!" he ordered her as he snatched her weapon and Leia stood non-resistance toward him, Leia spotted the second trooper looking down at his partner and Leia. "Go get your ride, take her back to base" commanded the one Leia failed in defeating, the second trooper obeyed and headed for his speeder . Leia glanced down and saw Wicket holding out his spear and swinging it onto the trooper's legs "What the?" was the last things he said just as Leia pulled a branch that was on the log and bashed it onto the trooper's head. Once he was down, Leia quickly reached for her weapon and started blasting at the trooper who almost got away. Luckily she got him, the speeder exploded and the trooper, both of them were defeated, Wicket climbed out of his hiding place, stood on the log and looked at Leia's victory "Leia did great, Leia's a great warrior" Leia smiled up at him as she slipped her blaster back in her halter. "Thanks, come on, let's get out of here" she said, Wicket allowed her to lower him to the lower grounds like a human child, just when Leia was about to lead him by the hand, Wicket stopped her. "Not that way! Wicket village that way, we go there get Ewok to find Cindel and your friends!" Wicket announced as he turned and rushed a head of Leia on the opposite direction, Leia followed him from behind, heading north instead of south like she was about to head.

(Skipping the scene where Vader learns his master is already aware of his son and his friends landed on Endor)

Back on Endor, Luke, Han, Cindel, Chewie and the droids searched tirelessly for Leia but without success. Luke and Cindel split away from Han to search around the new grounds they reached, Cindel found two demolished speeders on the ground "Look, troopers were here" Cindel said and pointed out the wreck. Luke saw them then spotted Leia's hat on the ground "And look, her hat", Cindel turned and looked at the hat. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes but Luke spoke up before Cindel could say anything "No Cindel, she isn't dead, I can feel her". Cindel replied stunned "Feel her? Oh of course, her being your sister-" Cindel stopped for a moment and looked to make sure that no one else could hear her as she whispered to Luke "Being your sister makes it only right and natural that that you both are linked to one another", Luke recalled forgetting to tell Cindel about his other recent discovery about his family, he was stunned that Cindel already knew about his relationship with Leia. "How did you know?" he asked, "It seemed obvious by the way you two are so close and you two share the same smile" Luke was amazed by her intelligences, he placed his hands on her face with a smile. Cindel blushed and tried to bow her head to hid he bashfulness but Luke held on to her face "You seem to know more about me then I would know", Cindel chuckled softly and shook her head "No, it was just a lucky guess, nothing more" Luke closed her mouth with his gloved thumb. "Cindel, you do", the intensity between them was strong, Cindel worried that he lost interest in her after his stoic behavior on the flight to Endor. She wanted so badly for more moments like this with him, alone but the timing called for it far too soon, the both of them were startled by Han's calling for Luke "Luke! Luke!" they rushed back to Han and found him standing by another wreckage sight of another speeder.

Cindel didn't speak or act like she learned anything knew from Luke, he was grateful to her ability to keep his secrets even from his friends. "There's two more wrecked speeders over there and I found this" Luke explained as he tossed Han Leia's hate, Han looked at it with a growing fear in his eyes. "You don't think that she is?" Cindel asked Han with a fake concern voice but 3PO spoke up before Han could reply "I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia". Luke and Cindel watched as Han change more and more to a scared concern look on his face, both of them knew the love between them. Cindel couldn't imagine being separated from her love then brought back to them only to be pulled apart from them again. Han spoke with a grave voice "I hope she is all right", Cindel looked up at Luke and with his expression and the tough of his hand on her back informed her that all would be well. Cindel never stopped believing in Luke and she wasn't going to start now.

Everyone was now interrupted by Chewbacca's growls, sniffing the air, then, and barking, he then dashes off, pushes off through the foliage. Han called out to Chewie twice but the furry beast didn't stop at all, Han raced after him while Luke and Cindel followed along. Chewie reached a break in the undergrowth, he walks up to a tall stake planted in the ground with a dead animal hanging from it. Han, Luke and the droids finally caught up with the Wookie, all humans stared at the dead animal. "Hey, I don't get it. Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." Han said, Cindel looked at the animal and already sighted it as a trap. "Don't touch it" Cindel exclaimed with a warning voice as she walked past the droids, Han turned to her as he asked "Another trap?", Cindel nodded her head. Chewie did hear her but he couldn't resist and reaches toward the meat, just as Luke hollered "Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!". But it was too late for the group, the Wookie has already pulled the animal from the stake. Alley-OOP! The group find themselves hanging inside a tight Ewok net, suspended high above the clearing by a tree. Cindel was lucky because she was already a few steps away from the trap. Chewie howls in anger over his regrettable choice. Their bodies are a jumble in the net. Han was made but not enough yet "Great Chewie! Great, always thinking with your stomach" he said in his grunting voice. Cindel stood and looked up at them "Is everyone all right?" she called, Han replied sarcastically "Sure kid, just great, ever tried warning us?", Cindel hadn't gotten use to his temperament "I did, you didn't move away from the trap like I did". Han was raising his voice at this point "All you said was don't touch it" Cindel protest back up to Han. "I also said yes, then you would have had enough time to-" Han and Cindel were interrupted by Luke who sounded more frustrated to being stuck in the trap while Han and Cindel played 'who's to blame' game. "Hey! Would you two just take it easy and let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing!" Han and Cindel silently agreed, Cindel turned and looked for the ropes to untie and lower them down, while she was doing that, Luke struggled to get his lighsaber with his one freed hand but to no success. "Han, can you reach my lightsaber?", Han looked and spotted it on the back of Luke's belt "Yeah! Sure!", the general now tried to reach for it. Meanwhile, R2 was already a head of all the humans when he let out his cutting appendage and begins slicing at the net. 3PO sees this and already was skeptical with the plan "R2 I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long dro-o-op!", nothing more could be said as the group landed painfully on the ground.

Cindel turned and saw them freed from the trap before she had a chance to untie the ropes, she rushed toward Luke but then she sited eyes staring out from the bushes. She couldn't tell at first till they moved out from the bushes, she recognized them at first sight; the Ewoks. There was a too many of them, out numbering her group, including the droids and each Ewok was brandishing a long spear, Cindel slowly got down to her knees and waited silently to see if they would recognizes her. Meanwhile Han, Chewie and Luke looked all around them, at the furry, warrior-like-creatures that were starring inquisitively at them and vise versa to them. Han wasn't at all threaten by them, he only chuckled as he slightly tried to get back on his feet but one Ewok warrior lunged his spear at Han's face with a growl. "Hey! Point that thing someplace else!" the pirate said in a threatening voice as he shoved the spear away, Cindel recognized the Ewok as Teebo. A second Ewok warrior comes up to argue with Teebo. The spear returns to Han's face, Han grew angrier and grabs the spear angrily and starts to go for his laser pistol but was stunned to see his blaster was gone. He looked around himself but it was nowhere to be found "It's gone!" he exclaimed, Luke turned to Chewie and spotted another small furry creature that was different from the Ewoks. The little one was slicing off the strap to Chewie's crossbow "Chewie!" he announced and pointed for Chewie, the Chewbacca turned and saw the creature but he ZOOMED away from the giant fur man before Chewie could grab him with a furious growl. Cindel already caught sight of the little thief when he stolen Luke's lightsaber then ZOOMED off again before Luke could catch him. Han made the attempt to catch him but Luke stopped him. "Han!" Cindel cried out to him as Luke already grabbed Han's hand with the pistol and asserted him "Han, don't. It'll be all right". Han trusted Luke's judgment and notice Cindel tried to gain some control of the situation.

"Please don't hurt them! They are my friends" she finally said then turned and caught Teek standing behind Teebo "Teek give those back to them" she commanded. All the Ewoks looked at Cindel, admired her courage for standing up against them but maintained their position with their spears up. Cindel saw this as the opportunity she needed and began reaching into her pouch and pulled out her candle of pure light and held it out to the Ewoks. They all gasped and recognized it suddenly out of all the Ewok warriors, a voice familiar to Cindel called out to her "Cindel? Cindel! Cindel!" Cindel looked and smiled when she saw Wicket rushing through all the other Ewoks toward her. "Wicket!" she said as she placed her candle down and hugged her beloved friend, all the Ewoks repeated the name Cindel and lowered their weapons. They all recognized Cindel and they all gathered around her, chatting in their language with happiness in their voices, Cindel's heart was full of joy. Being surrounded by them brought back happy memories for her as a child, she finally explained to them that her friends were not a threat and that they brought her home. Teek made his way toward her at a normal and slower pace to Cindel and she smiled to him "Hello Teek, you silly theif" she touched his face and kissed his cheek, Teek made his chattering noise and touched the spot she kissed with his face turning red. "Cindel grow up! She grow!" Wicket chanted happily "Yes Wicket I did and so have you, you look like a brave warrior now".

Luke, Han, and Chewie watched in silences as Cindel was also greeted by Deej, Wicket's father who also came to cherish Cindel as he would if Cindel were his daughter. "Oh my head!" 3PO moaned as he finally sat up, when the Ewoks sees 3PO, they let out a gasp and chatter among themselves. The Ewok nearest him drops his spear and prostrates himself before the droid. In a moment, all the Ewoks have followed suit. Chewie lets out a puzzled bark, Han, Luke regard the bowed creatures in wonder, even Cindel herself wondered what they were doing. The Ewoks begin to chanting while bowing their heads down at 3PO finally speaks to them in their native tongue. Luke turned to 3PO and inquired "You know their language?", 3PO replied with pride in himself "Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of com-". Suddenly once again and very rude, Han interrupted the golden droid with an impatient tone of voice "What are you telling them?", 3PO took a moment before answering him. "'Hello' I think, I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god, who has returned their daughter" 3PO explained and pointed at Cindel. R2 made squinting noises that made him sound like he was giggling, Luke couldn't help but find their situation amusing, Cindel also indulged on a little giggle herself. Han on the other hand was getting annoyed "Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?", 3PO didn't waste time answering this time. "I am terribly sorry Gen Solo but that just wouldn't be proper" he answered, Han titled his head to the side and replied with a sarcastic astonishment in his tone "Proper?" "It's against my program to impersonate an deity" Han felt like he had been out witted and insulted, he lunged at 3PO in anger "Why you!". At a fast moment just before Luke could stop him, the Ewoks lifted their weapons at Han once again, Han knew he was out numbered and reframed himself. "My mistake, he's an old friend of mine" Han said as he holds up his hands pleading, Cindel finally had to straighten out the confusion.

She rose up to her feet and spoke out to them "He isn't a god, he is a droid, our wise one who aids us, and a good friend. This is General Han Solo" she started the introduction, Han slightly smiled and muttered a nonchalant 'hi'. "R2 D2 and 3PO" Cindel pointed out the droids then to "Chewie, the Chewbacca", Chewie only grunted so cranky as Han. Cindel looked to Luke with a different tone and expression on her face as she walked to Luke held her hand out to him and helped him up to his feet. "And this is Cap Luke Skywalker", she said with a bashful smile on her face as Luke took hold of her hand and looked down at her with a smile on his face. The Ewoks gasped in joy as they realized that their Cindel returned with a potential mate and they were more than happy for her. Han turned away and covered his mouth with embarrassment to the young couple "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Like I didn't notice what was going on between you two" he said sarcastically and blankly. Luke whispered to Cindel that Han wasn't all that aware of them and Cindel giggled again then she remembered Leia and turned to her Ewok family.

"Please, we lost our friend Leia, did you by any chance found her?". The Ewoks turned to one another then finally back to Cindel, hard to be convinced of her truth. Wicket rose up and announced to Cindel and spoke excitingly "Yes! Yes! Wicket found Leia, Leia at Wicket village", Wicket turned to his father and Deej announced to everyone their return to the village, including Cindel's new friends. Teek did return Han's gun and Luke's saber along with Chewie's crossbow who took it with so much anger. "Take it easy on him Chewie" Han said surprisingly in a positive voice as he knelt down to Teek "Too bad we didn't meet you on Tatooine, we could have used your fast skills" he said, Teek made his giggle-like noise and held his hand out for a peaceful hand shake which Han accepted. Teek turned to Wicket and spoke in his chattering language then the name Noa was mentioned, Wicket then turned to Cindel with a concern voice "Cindel, where Noa?". Cindel bowed her head in sadness, Luke quickly approached her and placed his hands on her shoulder as she pulled out the container carrying Noa's ashes and held it to Wicket. Wicket looked at it then back at Cindel, Teek also starred at it, both little critters knew right away what Cindel couldn't say out loud. "Noa?" Wicket asked in a sad voice to Cindel, she took a moment before answering "Yes, he died, he was old and had a heart problem, he died peacefully. His last request was to be brought back here". All the Ewoks made said moans, a rejoicing moment of a returned daughter turned said with the announcement of one dead friend and family member. Luke took hold of one of Cindel's hands and held it to his mouth kissing it, he whispered to her "We better get to your village before it gets dark", Cindel turned to him and nodded in agreement of him. She turned to Deej and suggested the same thing, Deej agreed, they all formed a line and they all followed the Ewoks through the woods.

(Sorry for another wait)


	11. New Allies

New Allies

It took only two hours for the Rebels, Teek and the Ewoks to make it to their village, Cindel recognized a few spots on the way but figured that after the battle against Terak, the Ewoks must have had to relocate. Cindel was walking hand in hand with Luke, this was the first time they could show their relationship to everyone since their kiss at Bespin, Han enjoyed teasing them all the way to the village. When they got there, the village dwellers were curious of the guests that came with their warriors, Deej announced to all of them that Cindel had returned. They all rejoiced and gathered around Cindel making it hard for her to hold onto Luke's hand. They had to break it off for a moment, Luke squeezed in and regained hold of her hand and pulled her to his side. Deej's wife Shodu came out from the hut and saw her husband rushing to her. Deej instructed Cindel to follow him, when she looked up and saw Shodu she turned to Luke and whispered to him "That is Wicket's mother, she nursed me back to health when I became sick the first time I met the Ewoks", Luke nodded his head and gestured to her to led the way.

Shodu embraced her husband and three sons then she looked and saw Cindel. No one needed to tell her it was Cindel and Cindel didn't need to show the candle of pure light, Shodu rushed to Cindel with her arms up. Cindel knelt down, Luke released his hold on Cindel and watched Cindel embrace Shodu, the Ewok mother had been like a mother to Cindel while she was separated from her parents. Shodu couldn't help but feel attached to Cindel even Mace with his impatience and often times reckless behavior. "Oh I have missed you Shodu" Cindel said, the young woman parted from her and Shodu stroked her face and chatted in her native language with tears coming out of her eyes. Luke knelt down to Cindel's level and Shodu turned to the human male stranger "This is Luke, Shodu" Cindel said, Deej explained the rest to Shodu which made her even more happy. She touched Luke's face and complimented him in her native language, Luke could senses that he was more then welcomed as he said 'thank you' to Shodu.

"Leia!" Han called out while being surrounded by other Ewoks who were curious about him, Luke and Cindel turned and rose up to their feet and spotted Leia. She was now wearing an animal skin-liked dress with her hair long and flowing down to her shoulders, she looked beautiful. They watched as Han carefully made his way out of the crowds of Ewoks just in time for Leia to run to Han and allow him to lift her off her feet and kiss her lips. Ewoks called out a gawking 'OOO!' at them while Cindel and Luke chuckled among themselves then made their way to them, Leia and Han parted so that Leia could greet Luke and Cindel. Leia turned to Cindel and hugged her tightly then Cindel allowed Leia to hug Luke. "Good to see you all right Leia" Luke said as he hugged her "Same to you, all of you" Leia replied as she and Luke parted, once again Luke took a moment to look at the princess "What?". Luke managed to dodge the question again by commenting on Leia's new dress "Nice" he said pointing at it. "Oh yeah, uh Shodu made it, she wasn't sure how tall you would be or how long your arms would be but she made a few more for you" Leia explained to Cindel who looked surprised to hear this information. Cindel turned to Shodu who looked straight at her "Shodu, you made me dresses?", Shodu chatted a lot of things in her language, 3PO translated for her and the rest of the humans who didn't know Ewok language. "She says that she remembered you promising to return, she had to make sure everything would be prepared", Cindel smiled and walked to Shodu. Got on her knee again and hugged her again, Shodu stroked the back of her hair.

"So" Han said tapping on Luke's shoulder to get his attention "Family approve of you?" he asked, Luke laughed softly "Between you and I Han, I win" the men laughed among themselves along with Leia. "Oh Master Luke, Gen Solo and oh thank goodness your highness you are all right, uh Logray invites us for dinner and then we are welcomed to explain our purpose here", Han approached 3PO. "Which one is Logray?" he asked and 3PO pointed out at one Ewok with a large churi bird skull on his head. "All right" was all Han said as he and Leia followed 3PO to where they would be taken to eat the offered meals, Luke turned to Cindel who already heard what 3PO informed them of "I will meet you there later" she told Luke. He nodded as Shodu led her to the hut, Luke followed along with Chewie, Leia and Han.

They were assembled to a large and well built hut up in the trees, with strong bridges connected to one tree and another. Luke, Leia, Han and even Chewie were now being treated as honored guests; given comfortable seating for them along with the food and drinks they enjoyed eating. Cindel had only been gone a few minutes till she entered the hut looking for her human friends, Luke turned and saw her. Like Leia, her golden hair was lose and down to her shoulders with a flower braided into her hair, but her dress had sleeves only to her elbows, a neck line that allowed one of her shoulders to show. Luke rose up and walked to her, Cindel stood and awaited him, he surprised her with a kiss on her lips which again surprised the Ewoks as they exclaimed 'OOO!'. Cindel was a bit embarrassed but ignored her bashfulness even when Luke whispered to her after parting from her lips "You are beautiful", Cindel whispered 'thank you' with her hand covering her blushing cheeks. Luke lead her to his seat where an empty one next to him awaited her, Luke helped her seat down then sat beside her. Leia and Han gazed with pride at Cindel and Luke for a while then turned their attention to themselves. Luke caught their glances and smiled at them "I am glad that I have revealed this to them" Luke said as he took hold of Cindel's hand on the table with his hand. Cindel knew that he meant revealing his relationship with Cindel which is what Cindel was also happy about; they were interrupted by Shodu who brought Cindel a dish of favorite foods from her childhood. Cindel had just thanked Shodu when Teek came and brought her a slice of her special pies "Oh Teek, you remembered how to make them yourself, didn't you?" Teek chattered and nodded his head "Thank you" then then ZOOMED out of their sight again and return two seconds later with two bouquets of lavender flowers. He gave one to Cindel and the other to Leia, both ladies thanked him, Han gave out a harmless 'Hey you' and waved his hand over Teek's head like he was threatening to hit him. Teek to the humorous jester with a laugh and left them. Not long after he is gone does Wicket show up with more flowers for both Cindel and Leia, again the women thanked him and Han became possessive once again to Leia. "Hey, get your own girl" he said, Wicket only grunted and called Han a 'Lurdo!' which Cindel knew the meaning of that word. "What did that mean?" Han muttered then turned to look for 3PO, Cindel knew he was requesting an interpretation, she granted it for him. "Lurdo is a word used for a dummy, an idiot or someone that is absolutely ignorant of knowledge" Luke had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, Leia did the same. Han already learned not to underestimate the Ewoks and remained still where he was at "How did you know that?" he asked Cindel "They would call my brother that" she answered. "Don't take it too personal Han, first time I met you I thought you were a Lurdo too" Luke explained, Leia raised her hand and added "I thought you were a Lurdo too and sometimes I still think you are", all four of them laughed together. Han only smirked at them "Yeah! Yeah! Until you all realized that I am the greatest-" Han said with pride and confidences, Leia and Cindel said loudly and at the same time "Lurdo!" then laughed along with Luke, Chewie roared then chuckled along.

While Cindel was enjoying the taste of the food, Luke glanced back at Leia who was chatting with Han happily and lovingly. He remembered that he had to leave the group soon to face Vader; he knew it might mean his own death just when he realized he has a sister, got his best friend back and found love with Cindel. Luke didn't realize that his concerns turned his face into a troubled expression; one that Cindel caught, Luke only realized it when he turned his attention back to Cindel. Cindel already knew what was troubling Luke, she looked at his hand resting on the table and wanted to reach it but wondered if it was alright. She recalled trying to comfort him on the Shuttle but he withdrew his hand from her, Cindel decided to offer him word of comforts instead "You should tell her", she said in a low tone enough for Luke to hear and not for Han and Leia to overhear them. "I know, just not now. I know when I must tell her though" he answered in the same tone as Cindel's "Tell me what I can do?" she asked. Luke smiled and stroked the side of her face with his gloved hand "I will, in time" Cindel smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch on her face.

After they had finished their meals everyone retreated to another hut where Logray sat in a wooden throne with Chief Chirpa, Leia and Han sat together in a bench, Chewie sat behind them on wooden stairs with a few Ewoks around them. Cindel had one stool for her to sit on, Luke remained standing behind her while keeping his hands on her shoulders, Teek was welcomed to sit at the foot of Cindel. As 3PO began to tell the Ewoks the entire reason for the rebel fleet being on Endor, Luke bend over to Cindel's ear "Here is where 3PO gets to talk without Han or Leia telling him to shut up" Luke whispered in to Cindel's ear, she giggled softly. Teek didn't understand what made Cindel laugh but he laughed along with her nonetheless; Cindel looked down to him and patted his head with a smile.

A lot of Ewoks crowed themselves outside the hut to listen to 3PO telling the Ewoks the entire story of the fight against the Empire in great detail translated in the Ewok language with sound recordings. The entire Ewoks were amazed, startled and somehow scared of the story but they kept on listening even when R2 interrupted 3PO for a moment to remind him of something. "Yes R2 I was just coming to that" 3PO said a bit annoyed then continued with the story, as 3PO was telling them about their run in the Cloud City, Leia rested her head on Han's arm with her little arms wrapped around his. Han accepted her presences by him but wasn't sure about the little female Ewok purring on his leg, Cindel and Luke caught sight of that and silently laughed about it, Teek joined the laugh along. 3PO also mentioned about Cindel's bravery to saving Luke twice which made them all turned to her with pride in their chattering, Cindel could hear them and all she did was bow her head to them.

3PO finally finished telling the entire story, Logray and another Ewok next to him started whispering and chatting among themselves, the humans and the Wookie watched with curiosity. "What's going on?" Han asked Leia while still looking at the chattering tribe "I don't know" Leia answered with an uncertain shake of her head. Cindel heard Han's question to Leia and answered for all of them "They are debating among themselves to help us of not" she explained "Do you think they will help us?" Leia asked. Cindel thought about their help against the giant monster Gorax and the fight against Marauders, she knew how much they are against wars and she hated putting them through anymore burden. "Honestly I hope not" she finally answered, Leia and Han looked to Cindel with shock in their faces "What?" he asked angry "Han calm down and listen to her" Luke said with his hand held up to his friend. "They have helped me so many times before, lives were lost, this one could end up being far more deadly than any of the other challenges I have put them through" Cindel explained. Han finally realized she was being truthful and understood right away how much the Ewoks meant to her "Ah you're right, I'm sorry" Han said, Cindel smiled to him and accepted his apology. Suddenly they were all distracted by the beating of drums and turned back to 3PO who had been listening to Logray and Chirpa then he turned to them "Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe" he announced to the humans.

Cindel looked to them stunned and a bit shocked by the announcement and rose up to her feet "Wait! Are you sure about getting involved in this? You have all been through so much because of me, my brother, my parents and Noa, I couldn't bear for anything to happen to either of you. You are all that is left of my family" she said almost with a teary voice, Teek took hold of her hand while Luke came from behind her and rubbed her arms. All the Ewoks understood her but 3PO still translated her words to them, they all chatted at the same time then Logray turned to Deej and instructed him to speak up. "We help you", the last time Cindel heard him say those words was when she was a child, words that proved his loyalty to her and her brother in the efforts of saving her parents. Then Logray said a few more things to Cindel and 3PO translated "He says that you, your family and Noa are also members of the tribe, they were family to them like they are to you. They have already known of the Empire invading their home planet but it was told to them that you would return to help save it". Cindel tilted her head to the side in confusion "What?" she asked, Deej spoke again on still in his language, 3PO translated for her. "Prophesied by the Great Tree, they say and being the Daughter of Endor, they would not fail in aiding you. Oh and uh Wicket says that he would go on his own with or without the help of his tribe" he finished Wicket exclaimed loudly "Yes! Yes! Yes! Wicket always help Cindel, always!", Han, Leia and Luke surprised their laughter to Wicket. Cindel looked to all the Ewoks with her heart full of gratitude to all of them. But to Wicket, her beloved friend whom she knew would never let her fight any battle alone, she reached her hand out to him and held on to his little furry hand "It will be terrible and it will be tougher than any other battle you have ever dealt with, but with my new friends here" Cindel said turning to Leia, Han, Chewie and Luke then back to the Ewoks as she continue "there is no force I would want with me other then you guys. Thank you, all of you" she said then looked to Teek who took her hand and hopped up and down with joy then led her to Chirpa, Logray and Deej. Luke released Cindel and remained standing behind but looked to Cindel happy to be with her family and with their help yet he still felt troubled. He followed her and remains quiet behind her while she was speaking with Deej and Logray along with 3PO.

Loud laughter and joyful hollering went in the air, Han was hugged by one Ewok. "Just what I always wanted" he said sarcastically and with a smile to them. Chewie made an annoyed grunting noises as they too hugged him, welcoming the Wookie to the tribe. Han knew that Chewie wasn't all that thrilled to having their new found help in the cause, the Wookie hadn't gotten over the trap and how Teek nearly robbed them blindly. "Short help is better than no help at all, Chewie" Han said as he struggled to get Wicket off his leg. Cindel's new found happiness disappeared when she turned to Luke and saw once again his expression of concern on his face. Luke whispered into Cindel's ear "I must go tell Leia now, then I must speak with you" Luke glanced back at all the chattering Ewoks before he added "Alone" to his statement. Cindel tried to think of a place where she and Luke could speak without being surrounded by her Ewok family. Finally one place she recalled from her childhood "There is a bridge over a river a few miles outside of the village, when you get to the grounds, look for the horse stables then walk the path there. It will lead you to it", Luke nodded his head then only stroked her face "Until then, I will see you then" he said then turned and headed out the door. Leia spotted Luke storming off away from Cindel and noticed the sadness in both their faces. She wanted to go to Cindel but noticed that she was already being consulted by Shodu, Teek and Wicket so the Princess turned and decided to follow Luke. As the Princess went through the same door Luke took, 3PO turned to Han who approached him "He says that his scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator" the golden droid explained. Han sounding pleased replied "Good. How far is it? Ask him". 3PO was just about to ask when Han tapped on 3PO's shoulder to get his attention "We need some fresh supply too". 3PO was about to make the request again when Han interrupted a second time "Try and get our weapons back". Poor golden droid with the respect of the Ewoks still couldn't get started on his task cause Han AGAIN turned him to his attention "Hurry up will you, I haven't got all day". 3PO finally got to make all the arrangements, Han sighed with exhaustion then turned to find Cindel looking at him with a mean smirk "What?" he asked. "You really are a Lurdo" she answered, Han as usual ignored her sassy remarks "Yeah! Yeah! Where's Leia?" he asked as he turned and looked for her, Cindel quickly thought of something to stall him. "Uh Say! What was all that about with Tanya?" she asked with a positive smirk that time "Well like I said, women can't resist me" he said with his self-confidences as he went to 3PO. "Yeah right, you old smoothie" Cindel said quoting Han from their first meeting with Lando, finally having the moment she needed to leave to her meeting point with Luke, Cindel knelt to Shodu. Whispering in her ear "I have to see Luke privately, I will be back to the hut later, I promise" Cindel kissed Shodu's cheek then rushed off.


	12. Revelations and Departures

Revelations and Departures

Luke stood on the wooden walkway looking up at the night skies, he was alone for a moment till he heard Leia walking toward him from behind "Luke, what's wrong?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks. "Leia?" he asked as he turned to face Leia "Do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" he added as he then sat on the wooden rails of the walkway. "Just a little bit, she died when I was very young." Leia answered as she sat on the same rail he was on "What do you remember?" Luke asked, Leia thought for a moment before answering. In all of the years that Leia has known Luke, he has never asked about her real mother before "Just...images, really. Feelings" she finally replied, Luke still sounded insistent about knowing more. "Tell me" he said, Leia seemed a little surprised at his insistence though she didn't seem to mind answering, she turned her head away and slightly to the side as she sighed hard. "She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad" Leia finally answered then looked back directly at Luke "Why are you asking me all this?" she asked now with her own eagerness of curiosity. To her surprise, Luke had his attention down with a sad expression on his face "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her" he answered with an addition of sadness in his voice. Leia became more concern over Luke then curious about him at this time "Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" she asked with her hand on his arm. Luke finally looked back at Leia before he answered, he knew this would scare her but he knew she had to know "Vader is here, now on this moon" he answered and his predictions were true; Leia was scared. "How do you know?" she asked with a voice of an alarmed tone "I felt his felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm  
endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him". Leia became distraught and confused "Why?" she asked, at last, the moment Luke dreaded from his last encounter with Vader. A secret Luke debated about keeping between himself and his sweet Cindel but with her wisdom, Luke knew that if Leia had to know the truth about her origins, it would be best if it came from him.

Luke took a moment before answering her, without looking into her eyes, Luke finally revealed his dark secret "This is something only Cindel knows about, forgive me for keeping it from you" Luke had to apologies first before he continuing his revelation "He's my father" he answered with a firm and sincere tone in his voice. Leia looked at him more distraught "Your father?" she said with an expression of disbelief shown in her face as she repeated his statement. Luke felt Leia's hand sliding off his arm and she was moving away as if she were in denial, he placed his gloved hand over her's hand. "There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance" he said trying to remain composed and calm, Leia spoke back more serious and determine. "Luke don't talk that way!" she exclaimed "You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have" she said with a slight smile on her face hoping he would crack into a joke. Her smile vanish when Luke shook his head "You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have" Luke stopped and looked down again. He hesitated for another second "The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it and-" again he stopped but only to look into Leia's eyes again "My sister has it" Leia stares into his eyes and what she sees there frightens her at first but she doesn't draw away. Luke sees her questioning face and he responded as if she asked him directly "Yes, it's you Leia" Leia looks downward to the side recalling all the times she had gotten along so well with Luke, never any negative tension with him the way she felt toward Han. The princess begins to understand, her strange drawn toward Luke from the moment she first met him on the Death Star. "I know" Leia finally admitted "Somehow...I've always known" she added as she turned her attention back to him "Then you know why I have to face him" Luke asked. Leia replied fast and with anger already in the process of developing "No!" she exclaimed loudly this time as she rose to her feet "Luke, run away, far away! If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you" Leia now spoke with scares and sincerity in her voice. Luke rose up to his feet "No you don't, you've always been strong", he explained with his hands gather both of her's. Leia tried hard to suppress her anger enough to remain composed, the task was hard "But why must you confront him?" she asked almost with her teeth gritting. "Because there is good in him, I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try". Luke and Leia held each other close and looked into each other's eyes as brother and sister, Leia holds back her tears as Luke kissed her cheek then he turned away and then began to walk away from her making her let go of his ungloved hand. Luke made a turn around a corner and was about to press on walking but he stopped for a moment to turn to Leia who had been facing the opposite direction of Luke's. "Leia?" he said making her turn to face him "If you need to know anything else about him; Our father go to Cindel, she will know. I'd rather you learn from her then the way I did" he said. Leia still struggling to hold back her anger nodded her head to him without looking directly at him. Luke knew she was angry but sensed Han coming, he knew that Han would be the one to sooth her wounds, Luke left with the trust he in Han that his sister will be safe with Han.

Leia, bathed in moonlight alone with her thoughts, thoughts about all that she had been through since she first met Vader. All the pain he inflicted upon her and her friends, her adopted family and the man she loved. She wondered how Luke got through the ordeal of learning this terrible resolution then realized it was because of Cindel and she was grateful to that. Just then, she hears Han coming out of the Chief's hut and walking straight to her. "Hey, what's going on?" Han asked in his usual positive, Leia didn't allow herself to cry just yet, she fought that urge as she turned to Han. "Nothing, I just want to be alone for a little while" she replied as she turned away to hid her grief, Han wanted to believe she was alright but sensed there was something wrong. "Nothing?" he repeated then walked around her and sat on the same rail she and Luke sat on "Come on tell me, what's going on?" he persisted in asking. Leia looked at him, the man she loved so much and the one that Vader nearly killed was trying to be a comfort to her but Leia wasn't prepared to tell him all the horrible truth that she just learned. "I" Leia was about to speak but stopped and shook her head at the same time "I can't tell you" she added, Han became angry as he turned to where he saw Luke was walking to. "Could you tell Luke, is that who you could tell?" Han asked with an attitude of a jealous lover to his best friend. Leia became furious with Han's ridiculous jealousy "I!" she exclaimed then turned away to look out the woods thinking to herself _'You dumb idiot!'_, Han rose up as he gave out a frustrated 'ahh!' and waved a hand of defeat. Leia feels him about to leave _'fine go!'_ she thought to herself 'he could never understand' she added as she grunted out loud. Han was angry and wanted to leave but he held himself from leaving, sensing that he must be wrong to be jealous of something that might not be true. Whatever he didn't know or will never know, Han knew Leia was in pain and all he would want to do is whatever she ordered him to do. Han never loved taking orders from women even from Leia but for the first time since they met, Han turned to her with his hands on his waist and walked back to her. In a sincere and atoning voice, Han yielded her his chivalrous manners "I'm sorry" he said, Leia turned to him seeing his change and was touched. More than touched, she was overwhelmed with gratitude that he stayed, apologized to her and didn't quit on her, all her negatives and positive emotion finally gave her the impact blow she needed. Because the princess finally allowed her tears of angry, worry and despair pour out of her eyes and more the ever, she needed Han. "Hold me" was all she said as she rushed into Han with her arms around his waist; Han didn't question her this time though he wanted to. Han held onto her with his strong arms and felt her crying on his chest, Han never held or comforted a woman in his whole life and he never knew what to say in situations like this but with all his heart; he would hold Leia forever.

(Now this was Luke's departure from Leia, now comes the departure from Cindel, hope you guys like it)

Luke claimed down the rope to the ground, he managed to find the stables then found the path and began walking. Luke had to eliminate all that had passed between himself and Leia; he had to prepare himself before facing his father. After walking for about 30 minutes, Luke caught sight of a small and bright light flying passed his path. It fluttered all around him; Luke found it amusing as he chuckled while still maintaining his walking pace. "What a beautiful creature you are" he said as the bright flying chirping thing continued to fly around him and chirping happily, Luke then finally heard the river flowing ahead of him. The closer he got the louder the flowing waters became and finally he sighted more of those bright small flying lights, he then spotted the bridge and on it was Cindel. She was standing still in the center of it with thousands of those bright lights flying around her and over her head. Luke stood for a moment and looked at her smiling at all those chattering flying lights, she seemed to know them and expressed happiness to see them. "What are they?" he finally asked breaking the silence between them, Cindel smiled happy to see him. "They are called Wisties, their Queen Izrina worried that you would get lost finding this place, she insisted on finding you and leading you here" Cindel explained as she held her hand up for Izrina to land in the palm of her hand.

Luke finally approached Cindel and looked at Izrina in her hand smiling down at her "Then thank you your highness" he said politely, Izrina chirped a few words before finally flying out of Cindel's hand. A loud whistle was called out from Izrina and suddenly all the Wisties were following Izrina up to the night skies, leaving Cindel and Luke alone at last. "You looked like a princess of Endor" Luke said to Cindel, she turned and looked at him, Luke gathered Cindel into his arm for a warm embrace "Oh Cindel" he sighed into her bare shoulder, sending trembles down Cindel's body as she clingged onto Luke's body. "Forgive me" Luke said, Cindel became puzzled by his comment as she pulled away to look him in the eyes "For what?" she asked. Luke cupped her face in both his hands as he explained "This is the first time we are alone since the Cloud City, I am sorry that it had to be this moment, we could have had more after Cloud City but". Cindel cut him short with her fingers on his lips "I know you were angry, depressed and disturbed by the revelation and you needed time" Cindel explained but Luke shooked his head and removed his hands from her face. "You are half right, I couldn't let Vader know about you or the others, the dark force makes him want to do harm to you and the others just to wound me" he explained with his hands now on the rail looking up at the skies. Cindel looked up to him, thinking about the last time she met Vader "I don't know much about him but I know that he wants you to join him, against us" Cindel said, without looking at her, Luke replied firmly "Yes". Cindel could never see Luke become evil and fight against Han, Leia or even against her "I don't nor will I ever believe that you will ever turn against us" she said with her hands on his arm. Luke turned to her again "Leia doesn't believe there is good in him not even Ben, my master" Luke said, Cindel felt him feeling slight despair in his isolation of hope in returning his father. Cindel took hold of Luke's gloved hand, remembering when she witnessed Vader chopping his hand off, how frighten she was. "Leia has a right to be angry at Vader for all that he did to her and her friends" she said holding her look at Luke's gloved hand. Luke didn't worry or wondered what she would say would contradict his views on Vader. "But I know once she sees the good in like you do, she will understand your reason for believing, I only met Vader once but even I saw some hope" Cindel said now looking at him. Luke gripped onto her hands with both of his and held them to his chest "What exactly did you see?" he asked. Cindel looked away from Luke for a moment to think about her last moment with Vader "Sad, lost and anger, he mostly spoke about his wife, Padmé" Cindel explained with compassion and empathy.

"I know that some may not understand or forgive him but I must save him, it may mean that I may not come back. I just hope that you know how much you mean to me, Cindel" Luke said looking into her eyes. "I do" she said intensely, Luke once again touched her face with is human hand "Whatever happens, I would have spent the rest of my life with you" he said. Cindel closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his touch on her face, she recalled all her happiness from her childhood to the loss of her family to finding happiness again with Noa then loses him just as she found Luke now only to lose him and again. "I wish I could tell you how much you have brought into my life, I wish you could see and feel it" she says, Luke brought her close so their foreheads would lean on each other. "I know it and I feel it, your happiness is my happiness" he said before allowing his lips to touch her's, their arms folded around each other, clinging onto one another's bodies. They parted their lips, Luke once again took hold of Cindel's hands then looked toward the path in the woods to where he knew Vader would meet him at. Luke knew he had to go immediately and he had to say his goodbyes to Cindel. "Cindel, you have been the carrier of my secrets and my burden, I need you to tell Han, he has been the best friend I could have ever ask for the same with Chewie, 3PO and R2. As for Leia, I am glad to have her for a sister, let her know that there is still good in our father and I hope she finds it in her heart to forgive him". Cindel nodded her head in understanding his request and knowing he had to hurry and leave "I will, I swear to it…" Cindel finally allowed her tears to fall, Luke held her face again "I'm sorry!" she whimpered "Don't be, you are strong by showing your tears" he said. "I love you, Luke, I shall love you till my death" Cindel finally said without fear or hesitation, Luke never needed for her to tell him but hearing her say it made him whole. Luke pulled Cindel into one longer hug "With all of my heart, I love you too, my Maiden of Endor" he replied as he released her. Luke stepped back from Cindel looking at her then turned and kept on walking, Cindel watched as he disappeared into the woods alone, she felt herself becoming weak in her legs. She fell down trying to breath normally but with her sobs it wouldn't help, Cindel was surprised to feel a small furry hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Teek and Wicket looking at her with tears coming out of their own eyes. "Oh Wicket, Teek" she said as she took both their hands, the two furry friends gathered around Cindel and comforted her.


	13. The Shield Generator

First Stage of the Battle Part I

_First thing I must do is apologies for the long wait I put all of you through, truth is, it was writers block then turned into what I call "I give up!" I can't make any guarantee for a great success in the end of this. Because the closer I get to the end, the harder it becomes for me to make up scenes with Cindel included. More importantly this is my favorite moments in the movie, the upcoming battle, Luke taken to see the Emperor at last and the battle between Vader and Luke to finally; the emotional triumph of Vader killing the Emperor. Debated about going through with all the scenes including ones without Cindel in it and hope for the best with all of your responses which I hope to continue getting. The end is probably going to have two different versions, we will see._

(Remember that Luke has already surrendered to the troopers and had a conversation with his father that same evening he said good bye to Cindel and Leia)

It was close to noon when Han, Leia, Cindel, Chewbacca, the droids, Wicket, and an Ewok scout named Paploo, Teek as usual loved to race up ahead of everyone. On the way, he kept stopping only to signal to everyone to catch up "Teek! Better hold off on the zooming for now till it is needed" Han suggested calmly at first but Teek couldn't resist rebelling against Han. He went almost too far that he crashed onto the foot of one of the AT-ST walkers hidden in a far off spot away from the generator and far from the rebel group. Teek quickly retraced his steps and made it back with the group, Han wasted no time in scolding him the moment they met face to face. "I told you to slow down now either you do that or I'll tie you to Chewie" Han said as he stepped by him with Leia following him. Teek kept chattering something in his little language then mentioned "big trouble" over and over again, no one paid much attention to him till Cindel, 3PO and Wicket caught attention of his uses of the words 'big trouble'. "What do you mean big trouble Teek?" Cindel asked as she knelt down to Teek "He says that he had stumble upon some hidden battle giant machines far to the west side of the generator. Judging by the description I would say he is describing an AT-ST walker" 3PO explained. Cindel rose up to meet with 3PO with a puzzled and surprised expression on her face "I know they would need guards and protection but why with the battle walkers?" Cindel asked herself, Han heard her and went back to Cindel. "Paranoia? Who knows, it doesn't matter right now kid, let's get going" he said. Cindel tried to trust Han's reassurances but her brother was the same way and he often ended up being wrong and getting it right where it would hurt. Nonetheless, Cindel kept the info from Teek with her as she turned and continued to follow Han and the rest of the team "Teek better do what Han said and slow down for now" she said better than the way Han requested. Cindel allowed Teek to hold her hand as they continued their journey.

They finally arrived to a ridge that was overlooking the massive Imperial shield generator. They were all remaining well hidden and in silences as they looked at the generator, at the base of the generator an Imperial Shuttle had just taken off into the air from its platform. Cindel looked at it and wondered if Luke was it or if he was already taken late that night, Cindel had been trying so hard not to worry about Luke but she couldn't help but wished he wasn't up there with Vader. Leia saw the scared and concern look on Cindel's face as she looked at that shuttle, she too had the same fearful thought but had to focus on the task at hand. Leia pulled out a scanner and started to study the installation. "The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't going to be easy" Leia said sounding doubtful of the situation. Han with his positive and reassuring attitude spoke to her with confidences "Hey, don't worry" he started out as they turned away and lowered themselves down behind the giant log. "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this" he added, Chewie roared with agreement to Han.

Meanwhile, Cindel was listening to Wicket and Paploo who were chattering to themselves in their Ewok language, 3PO also listen to them. Wicket then turned to Cindel and spoke to her in her language "Cindel, we go back door, back door", Cindel replied in a puzzled tone "What back door?" she asked but Wicket spoke up to 3PO. Leia and Han caught Cindel's reply to Wicket and listen in quietly till Leia finally asked "What's he saying?", 3PO replied right away "He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge". Han quickly rose up and commanded for Paploo to lead them to this back door.

(Okay Lando and Admiral Ackbar assembled all their fighters and made their way through hyperspace)

The rebel team's their two Ewok guides; Wicket and Paploo had successfully led them to the Bunker which would lead them into the shield generator. Paploo Went ahead of the group, he spotted four troopers, he turned and whistled for Han and the others to join him in a thick undergrowth, a good hiding place for the entire rebel group. Han kelt down to Paploo's level, the Ewok pointed out the Bunker and spoke in his native language to him, Han seemed to gotten what he was saying for he didn't ask for interpretation from 3PO. "Back door, huh? Good idea" he said then moved further in through the thick bushes with Leia tailing him. Paploo and Wicket met up and interacted with each other again, Leia and Han spotted the scouts "It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble" Han once again spoke with positive confidences. Cindel looked out at the scouts then she thought about the hidden AT-ST walkers that Teek stumbled upon earlier 'Less guards, and hidden battle ships what is going on?" she questioned out loud to herself but Han already heard her. "Now don't get paranoid too, kid, come on let's gets some positive atmosphere here" he said looking at her at first then back at the Bunker. Cindel once again sighed hard and tried to do what Han said but deep down, she didn't like how their situation looked.

Leia worried a little less than Cindel was but as she looked at the scouts her worries almost increased "Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm" she said from behind Han. He turned to her with another of his charming and with self-confident grin "Then we'll do it real quiet-like" he said. Meanwhile Wicket and Paploo parted ways, Paploo jumps up  
and scampers into the underbrush. Wicket then turned and tapped on 3PO's arm to get his attention mentioned something in his native language. 3PO got excited and scared as he almost spoke too out loud "Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Leia!" but luckily Leia was already close by to hush the golden droid. "I'm afraid our furry companion; Paploo has gone and  
done something rather rash" 3PO explained while pointing out Paploo who was already sneaking to one of the speeders. Chewie made a low moan and Leia shared her despair "Oh no!" she said looking out at the lone Ewok. Cindel looked out ahead too "Paploo! Get back-" Chewie gently covered her mouth with his big fury hands, Cindel struggled at first but remained calm after quickly realizing what could have happened if she tried calling Paploo back. "There goes our surprise attack" Han said as they watched Paploo silently swings his furry ball of a body onto one of the scout's speeder bikes and begins flipping switches at random. Suddenly, the bike's engine fires up with a tremendous ROAR. Paploo grins and continues flipping switches. The scouts heard the engine and caught sight of Paploo "Look over there! Stop him!" one said as they all leaped up in surprise and tried to rush down the steps to Paploo. Unfortunately for them, it was too late, Paploo ZOOMED away in to the woods with a loud Ewok scream, three scouts chased after him but one remained. To the team it was their fortune that what they thought was going to be a disaster turned into a great situation for them, Han turned to Leia and Cindel with a look of delight "Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left" he said. Han then rose up, pointed at the droids, Wicket and Teek "You stay here. We'll take care of this" he commanded, Leia turned to look at Han agreeing with his leadership commands. "I have decided that we shall stay here" 3PO said with nervousness in his voice and relieved he didn't have to go.

Just as Han and Leia were making their way down wards to the side, Cindel still didn't feel comfortable with the plan and the situation. Her thoughts of the AT and shortness of guards along with Luke's words of endangering the mission all echoed and repeated in her head. Cindel had enough, all her gut instincts insisted she stand behind "Han, would you mind if I stayed with the droids, Wicket and Teek?" she finally asked. "Don't get scared now kid, everything will be fine" Han replied but Cindel didn't give up. "Please, let me remain with them,…uh if anything happens to R2 we'd lose whatever other chances we may have against the enemy. And plus I want to keep an eye out for Paploo", Cindel hoped she made enough of a point for Han to allow her to remain behind. Han saw she was scared and didn't want to tease her about being scared, he walked to her and touched her shoulders "Look, I know you wish Luke was here but I promise you nothing bad will happen-" Cindel finally had to put up her tough attitude "Damn it Han just let me be behind!" she exclaimed without being too loud for the sole scout to hear her. Han looked down at her surprised and raised his hands in defeat "All right, all right! If you insist then stay" he said then turned to Leia and lea the team away. Cindel made her way back to Wicket, Teek and the droids, Han waited till she was far away then muttered to Leia "Never knew the kid had it in her" as they continued down.

Han went around the bunker, tapped on the sole scout from behind, making him turn side to side till he spotted Han dashing off "Hey!" said the scout as he ran after Han only to be surrounded by a pack of rebels holding out their blasters to him. After apprehending him, the group opened the doors, Chewie roared with expectations of another short battle but was surprised like the others that there was no one in sight. Han and Leia led Chewie and at least two rebel fighters inside, the couple glanced concern looks at each other. All of Cindel's concerns were almost hitting Han at that moment but they turned their attention down the hall and started walking down.

Cindel outside watched the remaining rebel fighters keeping an eye on the scout they captured, relieved that so far none of her fearful thoughts had happened. She looked up at the sky thinking of Luke, wondering what was being done to him in the clutches of Vader and worst of all; the Emperor "Please be alive at least" she said softly to herself with Wicket and Teek looking up at her with concern for her. "Cindel, why Luke not come and fight here with us?" Wicket asked "I told you Wicket, he had to go and try and save someone" she answered as she sat herself down with him sitting next to her. Teek joined them both. "I do hope Master Luke will be all right Miss Cindel" 3PO said, R2 bleeped out his own thoughts and 3PO translated them to Cindel. "R2 expresses his confidences in Luke's return", Cindel smiled up at 3PO and to R2 as she reached out and held his golden hand then turned to R2 and kissed the side of him. The little blue droid made bleeping noises showing his bashful nature "He expresses his gratitude to you Miss Cindel" 3PO translated again, Cindel laughed softly. "I know 3PO, I know" Cindel said then looked up at the skies again "And you are all right, he'll be back and he will be all right" she said hiding her doubtful tone in her voice.


	14. The Emperor's Trap

The Emperor's Trap

After waiting for half an hour sitting at the base of a tree, Cindel couldn't shake off her doubts of the plan. Her mind went back to when Teek found the battle machines and the amount of guards that were not around. Cindel reached into her side pouch and pulled out her extra communicator then looked to Teek as a plan formed in her head. "Teek" she said as she adjusted herself to her knees just as Teek came close to her "I want you to take this" Cindel started out while showing him the communicator. "Go back to where you found those war machines, see how many more are there and if you see anyone from the Empire, see if you can get some information from them" Cindel explained as she placed the ear pieces in his big pointy ears and the microphone to he cross strap. Teek nodded his head as he understood her instruction "And remember to be careful when it comes to be unseen?" Cindel added to him before he was getting ready to zoom off. Teek chirped a respond as he smiled at her and nodded his head to her. Teek turned and took off into the woods and out of her sight and Wicket along with the droids. 3PO walked to Cindel as she rose up to her feet "Excuse me Miss Cindel but what is the purpose of you sending Teek off like that?" he asked curiously. "As much as I want to trust Han's optimism, I can't ignore all the other facts that I saw" Cindel explained 3PO looked around them and asked "What facts?". Cindel pointed at the bunker "The small band of scouts that were so easily apprehended" then Cindel turned and looked down the path they took that brought them to the bunker, same one that Teek just took. "Then the war machines that Teek found at the shield generator, something isn't right here 3PO, I have to know what it is" Cindel explained as she placed her ear piece into her ear and spoke into her microphone. Wicket walked up to her and asked as he looked up to her "Trouble?" he asked still puzzled "Probably Wicket, we will see. Teek, are you there?" she said, she waited a few minutes before Teek responded back to her.

The little fast critter made it right back where he found the war machines, he looked around quietly and counted several of the war machines, suddenly he came upon some Imperial soldiers. Teek slipped up closer to them and hid behind the foot of one of the AT walkers, and listened to their conversation, he held up his microphone up for Cindel to pick up on their conversation. "The rebels have entered the Bunker, Commander" said one Trooper to a well dressed superior officer "Excellent, how many?" he asked "Counted about 13 humans and one Wookie". The commander turned and gave command to a group of a few squads "Head over there now, apprehend them then prepare a shuttle to take them to Lord Vader" he said. Teek became worried like Cindel as he rose up and quickly made his way back to Cindel who's heart was racing with fear as she finally realized what was going on. "We were set up!" she exclaimed as she looked up to were she knew the battle station was at, with Wicket, the droids and finally Teek with her, all of them sharing the same fearful concern.

Up in space, in the nearly completed battle station, Luke with his hands cuffed in binders was being escorted by Vader in an elevator heading up to the Emperor's chamber. The elevator opens, Vader and Luke enter the room and walked in an even pace side by side toward the escalating stairs. They made their way up to the top then made their way across the dark space to stand before the throne where the Emperor was seated. Father and son stood side by side beneath the gaze of the Emperor as the chair turned to face them, Luke saw a very old man all in black with a hood. Vader bows to his Master in respect while Luke stood and did his best to lock away his friends from his mind to prevent the Emperor from using them to his twisted advantages. "Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you" the Emperor said with vindictive politeness "You no longer need those" he added and with the slightest gesture of his finger. With a slight surprise, Luke's binders fall away, clattering to the floor, he looks down at his own hands now freed. He then looked back at the Emperor who commanded his red-cloaked guards to leave the chamber "Guards, leave us!" then the Emperor turned his attention straight at Luke.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master" he said with great confidences in his voice. "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father" Luke said with his own confidences "Oh, no, my young Jedi" Palpatine said as he rose from his throne "You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things" he added as he walked directly toward Luke and Vader. He stopped once he was close to the father and son, "His lightsaber" Vader said with respect as he held up his son's lightsaber to his master. "Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon" Palpatine said as he took hold of the lightsaber in his cold gruesome hands, Luke looked at his weapon as it was passed from his father to Palpatine. "Much like your father's, by now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you" Palpatine said with a sinister smile at Luke "You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me" the young Jedi proclaimed strongly. Palpatine broke into an evil laugh while still focusing on the boy "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet?" he insinuated to Luke who looked sharply at Palpatine. "Yes, I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here!" the dark lord proclaimed as he turned and walked away from Luke and Vader "Your overconfidence is your weakness" Luke shot at Palpatine. "Your faith in your friends is yours" Palpatine shot back with a quick and sharp turn to him while holding the lightsaber in both hands this time.

Vader finally spoke to Luke without any emotion "It is pointless to resist, my son", Palpatine was now back in his throne looking back at Luke. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design" spoke now again with an angry and vindictive voice "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon" Palpatine then pointed out to the outside of the battle station. "Are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet and just as I can see it; your sweet maiden on the Moon has already detected my plan. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them" Palpatine wasn't done. Luke reacted with angry at the thought of Palpatine talking about Cindel "Yes, Lord Vader mentioned that young and beautiful creature to me, she is bound to be powerful soon enough". Luke didn't understand what the Emperor was implying about Cindel but he still wondered about the trap that was set up for his friends. "If she is powerful then my friends will be all right" Luke said, Palpatine turned and put up a fake concern manner to him "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive" he said then gave off an evil smirk to Luke which set Luke on flames.

Back on the Moon, inside the Bunker, some Imperial solders were startled by Han, Leia, Chewie, and the Rebel strike team bursting through the double doors. "All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly" Han commanded with his blaster to them, they did what he commanded of them, rose up and moved away from their seats. "Chewie!" Han commanded his Wookie friend to watch them while Leia went to the main control panels and glances at one of the screens. "Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment" she tells Han nodded to her then turned to one trooper "Charges! Come on, come on!" he barked up a command then got a charger tossed at him, Han immediately caught it.

Meanwhile outside the Bunker, Cindel kept trying to figure out how to warn Leia and Han but she had no way of reaching them or even reaching Lando. 3PO explained to her "I am terribly sorry Miss Cindel but the shield generator is causing a great disturbances in the communicator" he said, Cindel then turned and looked at the Bunker still seeing that the rebel and their one captive was still there. "My communicator is down but…" she then stopped and looked at R2 "R2's isn't, he can reach Leia's communicator and then" Cindel was interrupted by 3PO's panic announcement. "Oh my! They'll be captured!", Cindel looked down and say a fleet of Imperial solders surrounding her Rebel team members with their captive and some other others rushed into the Bunker. "Oh no!" Cindel exclaimed looking down at the bunker, R2 suddenly started bleeping in excitement. "Miss Cindel I am afraid that R2 is telling you he has received a message from the other droids with Lando and his fleet, they are under attack by a number higher than theirs" 3PO translated for R2. Cindel turned and grunted in anger "He set us up everywhere, he must have allowed us to know all about the shield generator!" she said then squatted down.

Wicket rushed to get her attention "We make the balance against them, come Cindel hurry to Ewok village!" he said urgently, Cindel already knew that Wicket meant to hurry to get the Ewok assembled. "R2, 3PO stay her and out of sight till we get back, come one Wicket, Teek!" she commanded and ran with her two friends into the woods. Teek already dashed ahead of Cindel and Wicket, by the time they made it to the village, all Ewok warriors were prepared for battle with a white horse for Cindel. With her camouflaging shawl off, Cindel climbed on her horse and headed off with her friends and family. Cindel was ready now to fight for her family, her friends and the cause that she strongly believed in, she was no longer the child that needed to be protected by her parents, her brother or Mace. Cindel vowed to die for all that she loved.


	15. The Battle is On

The Battle is On

_After Lando and his fleet learn that they are in the trap, Luke is standing by and watching it from within the Battle Station. A favorite scene of mine from the movie, I also changed how the battle on Endor started, I hope you like it._

"Come boy, see for yourself" the Emperor instructed Luke from his throne with Vader standing loyally beside him, watching his son tormented. Luke did what he said and looked through a small section of the window, he was watching the Alliance fighting against the enemy. He could tell that his fleet was outnumbered "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion" Palpatine said with a gloating tone of voice. Luke He glances at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne with Palpatine's hand close to it, he wanted to grab it and use it on the Emperor. Palpatine sensed his desire and saw Luke looking at his lightsaber "You want this, don't you?" he asked with a glee smile on his face as he turned to the saber and petted it. "The hate is swelling in you now" he added with another torturing and teasing voice. "Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant!" he added with the utmost patience in Luke, knowing that he would cave soon. Luke at first sighed hard and turned away from the evil dark lord but his only sight was back at the painful sight of his friends fighting. Finally wish furry struggling to be under control, Luke turned and looked coldly at the Emperor as he firmly replied "No". Palpatine didn't change an inch from Luke's response "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!" he said through his rotting gritting teeth.

Back on Endor, Han, Leia, Chewie, and the rest of the strike team are led out of the bunker by their captors. They came out to a shocking surprises, they were surrounded by hundreds of Imperial troops, too many for them to take on. Han recalled Cindel's fear of a set up and wanted to take it back in Cindel's face if he could. The situation looks hopeless to Leia and the other rebel team members. "All right, move it! I said move it!" commanded one Stormtrooper to Leia, Han, Chewie and the rest of the rebels, they were united with their other fellow rebel captives. Just Leia was about to whisper to Han about her concerns about Cindel's whereabouts, they were interrupted by a Stormtrooper pointing out and shouting "Look! Over there!", everyone turned and looked at what was being pointed at including Leia, Han and Chewie who were ordered to put their hands over their heads. They looked and were stunned to see it was Cindel mounted on a white horse with white war paint on he side of her face and wearing her white wing feather cap, she was now dressed like a warrior. She slowly and calmly rode her horse bravely and boldly down a short hill with Stormtroopers rushing up to her. "Freeze! Don't move!" commanded one of the Troopers, Cindel only stopped her horse but didn't raise her hands to surrender. "I am the Maiden of Endor and you are trespassing on my home!" Cindel said angrily and threateningly, the troopers turned and looked at themselves "Dismount and come quietly" one commanded. "Never!" Cindel proclaimed and with that one word, sudden attack came upon them. A band of Ewoks drops down from above hidden places and overpowers them with all of their might; Cindel coached her horse to where 3PO and R2 were at. Just in the neck of time, Cindel had her horse raises his front hoof and stomped down at a Stormtrooper that almost had 3PO and R2 captured. "Oh thank goodness, Miss Cindel!" 3PO said with a voice of great relief "You two stay here where it is hidden and safe!" Cindel instructed them as she dismounted her horse and tide it to the bark of a tree. Cindel quickly grabbed the blaster from the fallen Stormtrooper and raced off to where Chief Chirpa, Logray, Teek and Wicket were standing along the lines of a hundred Ewok warriors. "Reclaiming Endor!" Cindel shouted in a war cry, and suddenly in a nearby tree, two Ewok raises their horns and sounded off the EWOK ATTACK CALL. All the well hidden Ewok warrior merged from their hiding place and launched the all-out attack against the assembled Stormtroopers and their two-legged walkers. "That kid surprises me all the damn time!" Han shouted after he fearlessly grabbed a trooper by the arm and tossed him down. Chewie roared as he threw troopers in the air, Leia kicks a trooper down and takes his blaster and shoots at one of the pilots of the Walkers. Archers shot out a few rounds of arrows at the troopers and scouts that were around the Bunker, some were badly wounded, others were killed. Every trooper were underestimating the skills of the Ewoks, a group thought they had a band of Ewoks till they tried to reach for their blasters but magically they were missing. When they looked up, their opponents were holding their weapons at them with Teek giggling and pointing at them. Turned out Teek swiped their weapons, he dashed off to do the same wherever he found troopers

In the confusion of the battle, Han and Leia break away and dive for the cover of the bunker door as explosions erupt around them. They were too late in getting inside, the doors closed on them, Leia goes to the bunker door control panel while Han covered her. "The code's changed. We need R2!" Leia said to Han "We need R2!" she added as Han tried prying opening the panel "Here's the terminal!" he said. Leia pulled out her communicator "R2 where are you? We need you at the bunker right away" Leia hollered as she was keeping herself close to the Bunker shelter.

As the battle was raging around them, R2 got Leia's message and bleeped it to 3PO who was terrified of their surroundings. "Going? What do you mean, you're going?" he said again in his panic voice, R2 bleeped out his reasons then started to roll off toward the Bunker. "But going where,R2? No, what! R2! Oh, this is no time for heroics. Come back!" 3PO hollered as he hurried to keep up with the stubby little droid, Cindel caught sight of the droids and saw the direction they were going. "Teek!" she called out to her little fast friend "Make sure R2 and 3PO make it to the Bunker!" she tells him, Teek nodded his head and zoomed off. He managed to find a few troopers hiding among the bushes and trees that are near by the Bunker, he quickly disarmed as many as he could. One trooper got lucky enough to grab a hold of him by the arm "Got you, you little fur trouble!" he said, scary the life out of Teek. Soon enough, the trooper was grabbed and lifted up in the air till he came face to face with a roaring and angry Wookie who then tossed him to a tree. Teek was on the ground rubbing his arms looking up at Chewie, the giant Wookie knelt down and grunted out his concern. Teek understood that he was asked if he was all right, Teek only nodded his head while saying "Good! Good!" Chewie then rose up to take the trooper's blaster then gestured to Teek to 'come on', Teek stuck by the Wookie.

Cindel rushed over while dodging and blasting many troopers to get to a group of Ewoks who brought primitive catapult and place it in position. They fire off a large boulder that hits one of the walkers. Cindel witnessed this as she was trying to hurry to them but as she turned and looked at the Walker, she sees it turning its head and preparing to fire with it's two guns. "They're going to fire at you, get out of there now!" she screamed at them, the Ewoks heard her and hurried to abandon their weapons and flee in all directions. Cindel met up with Deej and the tow of them hurried up a hill, where Cindel realized the catapult was used as a trick. To lure out the walker for a bigger surprises hit on it, just as the walker moves in to stomp the catapult, Ewoks drop vines restraining two huge logs that swing down and smash the walker's head flat. "Great work!" Cindel shouted with Deej cheering with her and other Ewoks around her hooted "Hurry! We need to keep them away from the Bunker for Han and Leia to get in and destroy it!" she said to them , Chief Chirpa commanded in his language for all his warriors to keep fighting. A line of Ewoks hang desperately to a vine that is hooked to a walker's foot. As the walker moves along, the fuzzy creatures are dragged behind. Two speeder bikes chase Ewoks through the underbrush. As the scouts round a tree, they are knocked off their bikes by a vine tied between two trees.

(In space, the battle is waging heavily just as it was on Endor, Lando and the Admiral continue with the best that they have)

Within the Death Star, Luke watches in frustration with Vader and the Emperor watching with pleasure in Luke's misery "As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed" Palpatine said with so much glee on his face then his expression changed to a sinister joy. "Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!" he said then turned over to his armrest and switched on his comlink "Fire at will, Commander!" he said then switched off his comlink. A few seconds later, Luke was startled to see a giant laser beam shoot out and blasting on of the Alliances ship into bits, Luke closed his eyes and leaned on the window. His thoughts for a second dwelled on Cindel's condition but he quickly eliminated her from his thoughts but it was too late "Oh! You worry for you innocent maiden, yes, she is quiet a vision" Palpatine said. Luke said in a deep and threatening voice "Don't ever speak of her" he said, Palpatine only chuckled.

Back on Endor, R2 and 3PO made their way across the battle field with blasters going from left to right and right to left. "We're coming !" 3PO announced as he and R2 get closer to the Bunker entrance where Han and Leia awaited them. "Come on! Come on!" Han hurried to R2 as he moved out of the little droid's way, R2 was at the terminal and plugs in his computer arm. Blasts and explosions were going all around them, 3PO became so scared "Oh, R2, hurry!" he said while keeping himself covered by the Bunker doors. A trooper hidden away from the entrance saw R2 and blasted at him, the little stubby droid got hit so badly that his little head started spinning and smoldering and went the opposite side of the control panel. Han avenged R2's assault and got the trooper that shot him then he and Leia looked to R2 as all his compartment doors open, and all of his appendages sticking out along with water and smoke spurt out of the nozzles in his body. 3PO stood close by his wounded friend "Oh R2, why did you have to be so brave?" he said then the little droid bleeped out his last heroic words before shorting out. Han looked at the defeated droid "Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing" Han said with less confidences in himself then he usually would have "I'll cover you" Leia said as Han turned to the panel and started his suggestive task. Leia got in front of Han and knelt down to shield him.

Out in the woods, the Walkers were blasting their ways through all trees and at anything that moved including Ewoks that were trying to run out of their range of view. Cindel ran with two Ewoks, suddenly they were struck down by a powerful explosion, sending Cindel to fly a few paces away, lying face down on the ground. The blast made Cindel dizzy and a bit uncoordinated at first when trying to get up, one sleeve from her shirt was burned off. Cindel saved her arm from getting burned but then she looked out and found Romba and another Ewok lying on the ground as the smoked cleared away. Cindel rushed to the both of them but to her relief, Romba woke up already, moaning in pain just as Cindel got to him. "Good! You're all right!" she said happily, Romba agreed but when they turned to the other, Romba spoke in his native language as he shook his friend. When there was no movement or responses from this fallen Ewok warrior, Cindel and Romba knew it was too late "No! No!" Cindel cried out as tears fell from her eyes when she rose up to her feet and stepped away. She was startled by Chewie who was coming toward her but didn't realizes it, the Wookie took Cindel in his arms and allowed her to cry on his chest. Teek appeared from behind Chewie's leg and saw what caused Cindel's sadness, he looked up at her and rested his head on her leg "I hate wars Chewie, I hate them!" Cindel said with a passionate sob. The wookie grunted softly with his hand stroking down her hair, Romba rose up and was in tears too, Cindel pulled away from Chewie and faced Romba. Cindel knelt back to Romba and the two cried together with Chewie and Teek beside them, Cindel then looked back up at the skies, hating the empire, hating the emperor and hating all that causes wars. "If the spirit of the forest can take my prayers then please, let no more of my loved ones perish" she said with her eyes closed, Cindel prayed to the spirit of the forest like any other Ewok would do.


	16. All of the Passion

All of the Passion

Back on the Death Star, Luke already sensed that R2 was down and couldn't open the Bunker and to Luke's worst knowledge, he sensed Cindel's despair and both caused pain to him. Palpatine already sensed what Luke was sensing and he couldn't resist rubbing it in the young Jedi's face "Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends" he said with a phony voice of sympathy. Luke's eyes are full of rage as he looked at both Palpatine and Vader which again pleases the Emperor. "Good. I can feel your anger" he said with his eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Luke's anger. His eyes reopened and looked to Luke "I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!" he said sounding impatient to Luke. The young Jedi turned away as if he was resisting again but he no longer could fight back his anger, he turned back to the Emperor with his hand held out to his lightsaber which flies into his hand. Luke ignites it in an instant and swings at the Emperor but Vader ignited his lightsaber just after Luke ignited his and Vader blocked Luke's blow. The blade of father and son were crossed together before the Emperor's face which made him let out another sinful laugh.

The battle on Endor got more intense, Cindel was being shielded and comforted by Chewie, Wicket, Teek, Romba uttered in his language something frantic then ran off from them. Teek uttered something up to Cindel "I know what he said Teek, giving up maybe easy but we can't do that" Cindel said. Chewie standing by Cindel with his hands on her shoulders, he looked at one of the Walkers suddenly a plan came to his head. He turned and looked down at Teek who was also looking at the Walker and then nodded to Teek indicating that he knew what he plan was. Chewie got Cindel's attention then made gestures with his grunting while pointing at the Walkers, Cindel understood what he was implying "That is a great idea Chewie" she said to him then she turned and spotted Weechee and Widdle running frantically. "Widdle! Weechee!" Cindel called to them, they heard her and stopped their running and turned to Cindel while uttering her name "Chewie and Teek have an idea" she said as they ran to her. "You two go with Chewie, Wicket, Teek come with me!" Cindel instructed "Good luck!" Cindel added to Chewie, Widdle and Weechee then turned and started running with Wicket and Teek beside her.

Chewie, Widdle and Weechee raced to a tree and quickly climbed it till they got to the vine, Chewie stood waiting for the two Ewok brothers to cling on to him. Then they had to wait for the Walker to come at the right moment then Chewie swung with his Ewok aides. They land with a thud on the top of the lurching machine, Widdle and Weechee hung themselves upside down to peek through the window of the Walker. The pilots inside were startled at the sight of them "Look!" said one them "Get him off of there!" commanded the other. The walker pilot opens the hatch to see what's going on, he was startled by the Wookie grabbing him by the neck collar then tossed overboard before he can screaming as he falls head first to the ground. While Chewie got rid of the first pilot, Widdle and Weechee jumped inside the cockpit, knocking out the second pilot till he was unconscious. The two brother Ewoks looked at the control panel and couldn't resist the chance of trying out in the driver's seat. Chewie almost lost balance on top of the Walker when it moved suddenly forward, he dipped his head inside the hatchet and roared out some complaints to the Ewoks and they argued back. Chewie hurried and got inside the Walker, took over the driver's seat.

On the grounds, Cindel, Wicket and Teek hurried to inform the running Ewoks that the battle was not over and they were not to retreat. They informed them of what Chewie and Teek thought of, they weren't convinced until Chewie blasted at one of the Walker that was blasting away at the running Ewoks on the ground. The Ewoks stopped running and cheered with joy along with Cindel who's despair disappeared "We can do this!" she hollered to them and they cheered again with agreement to her. Cindel found a great extent of vine then looked to another Walker heading down the path that lead to the Ewok village "Teek! Hurry!" she cried out to him as he came to her, understood quickly what she requested of him. Teek took his head of the vine and zoomed toward the Walker, going around it's legs, tangling it badly while Cindel, Wicket and a few other Ewok warriors tied the other end around a tree. Just in time for the vine to expand and made the Walker fall face first to the ground "Yes!" Cindel shouted while leaping in the air then she turned to the Ewoks "Hurry, take care of the others! Wicket! Teek! To my horse!" Cindel then said and ran the opposite direction that the other Ewoks were going to.

In the shelter of the Bunker, Han struggles with furry to open the doors, wires spark as he attempts to hotwire it. "I think I got it. I got it!" Han said with a hopeful voice but to his disappointment he only switched on the control to close the second blast doors. Han frowns and goes back to the panel to keep trying, he was then startled by Leia screaming in pain. Han looked down to see Leia was shot in the shoulder, Han knelt down and helped her to sit and lean in the corner of the door frame. "Oh, Princess Leia, are you all right?" 3PO asked in concern "Let's see" Han said looking at her wound, Leia felt pain but not enough to indicated that she couldn't continue to fight. "It's not bad" she said then suddenly; "FREEZE!" shouted one of the two Stormtroopers that came running to Han and Leia from behind. "Oh dear!" 3PO exclaimed, "Don't move!" commanded the same trooper with both blasters held to Han's back. The brave and bold pirate almost lost hope when he looked at Leia and she pointed to him with her beautiful dark eyes of the blast gun she had in her hand, hidden from the view of the troopers. Han and Leia exchanged smiles for a moment "I love you" Han said bravely with his charming smile and Leia replied the same way he did back in the Cloud City "I know". The trooper broke up their moment with his mean commands "Hands up! Stand up!" then they were surprised by the sound of a horse neighing and stomping toward them, the troopers turned and looked to see Cindel riding the white horse with Wicket riding behind her. Leia took advantage of the moment when Han moved out of her way and shot one of the troopers, Cindel got the second one. Han smiled down with amazement to Leia then turned to Cindel who calmed her horse down and Wicket cheering behind her. "Look at you now!" Han said to Cindel "From a nurse to a slave for Jabba and now an Ewok warrior" he added, Cindel smiled then turned to the Walker stopping in front of the Bunker. Han sees it and thinks the worst. "Relax General, this one is with us" Cindel said with confidences just as Chewie opened the hatchet and sticks his head out with a bark of triumph. "Chewie!" Han called out with relief to see his furry friend is alive and with a bigger armed help "Get down here, Leia's wounded!" Han replied to Chewie. Cindel quickly dismounted her horse and helped Wicket get down when she heard Han ordering Chewie to get down from the Walker. "Wait a minute!" Cindel hollered, for she had another plan with the Walker, miraculously Han thought the same thing, the two looked each other in the eyes and saw the same plan. Han turned back to Chewie "No wait!" he hollered to him, Chewie stuck his head back out of the Walker. Cindel was close to Han and Leia when he looked at both of them "I have a plan, WE have a plan" he said. Cindel nodded to agree with him "I'll take care of Leia" she said as she knelt down and helped Leia to her feet. Wicket brought Cindel's horse to the women as Cindel helped Leia mount her horse. "R2, 3PO, come on, Teek, Wicket, help R2" Cindel instructed she took her horse's reins and lead him with Leia on him away from the Bunker. "I am so relieved to be away from here" 3PO said as he walked down the steps with Wicket and Teek helping R2 down. "Deej!" Cindel called out, Wicket's father came running to her "Take Leia and the droids back to the village, she is wounded" Cindel explained and instructed. Deej did what she asked and took the horse's rein, Wicket and Teek followed with R2 and 3PO. "I am not badly wounded, Cindel" Leia said, Cindel now talking with a voice of command to Leia "The we will keep you that way and don't worry, Shodu has a great skill for healing" Cindel said with faith to the surrogate mother who tended to Cindel when she was a sick child. Deej pulled the horse and Leia didn't argue with Cindel, once they were safely on their way, Cindel turned to Romba who returned with Lumat and Paploo. "Find the other Rebels and tell them to hurry back over here, we need explosive chargers that they carry, hurry!" she instructed them. They turned and ran as fast as they could, Cindel turned to see Han with the help of Chewie, already working to get in the Walker. Cindel felt confident that things were going their way but she couldn't help but look back up and hoped that Luke was all right, if he has succeeded in his task to save his father or if he was even alive.

On the Death Star, Luke and Vader had been engaging in an intense man-to-man duel with their lightsaber, it wasn't as viscous as the one in Bespin because Luke was trying so hard not to either kill or injure his father. Vader was fighting with excellences but the young Jedi proved how highly advanced he had become in his skills. Especially when he gave Vader a powerful and might kick that sent him flying down over the stairs and to the ground at the bottle. Luke stood at the top when he heard Palpatine laughing with amusement "Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you" he instructed the young man like a Master to a padawan. Luke turned his attention back to Vader who had gotten back on his feet undefeated. Luke knew that he almost let the dark side over power him, he turned off his lightsaber and stood at ease on the stairs. "Obi-Wan has taught you well" Vader said with a voice that didn't sound like a sore loser who had been outwitted by his young son. "I will not fight you father" Luke said to Vader as he walked back up the stairs, back on to Luke's level. Luke kept a good distant between himself and Vader, maintaining his guard as best as he could "You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader said just as he raised his lightsaber and took another deadly swing at his son. With a fast move, Luke reignited his saber, blocked his father's attempts to assault him and the duel continued with the two sabers crossed again. Luke held the cross to get himself further up the stairs to an even ground with his father. Vader swings once to Luke and he dodges, hitting the ground, the second time made Luke leap over immobile obstacles and finally the third made Luke jump into a full backward flip. Making him landing safely on an overhead cat walk with his lightsaber off again "Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you; the conflict" Luke said looking down at Vader. "There is no conflict" Vader replied with a cold voice of denial as he held up his red saber blade "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now" Luke complied as he walked to the left side while still holding his attention to Vader. "You underestimate the power of the dark side, if you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny" Vader throws his saber up in the air to cut off the support holds of the catwalk, sending Luke sliding down and rolling out of both Vader and Palpatine's sight. The evil Emperor got off his throne and walked closer to the edge of his platform as Vader made his way down the stairs. Using his telepathy powers, Vader retrieved his saber back in his hand and reignited it as Palpatine complimented loudly "Good, good" with his disgusting voice of evil joy.

_(Remember that Lando is praying that Han doesn't let him down, well the pirate shows he doesn't fail to disappoint people!)_

Back on Endor, Han now in the Walker controlled it to face the Bunker, inside of it, Imperial soldiers receive a screen communication. It was actually Han, wearing a helmet of one of the ex-pilot of the Walker and holding the comlink to his mouth "It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit" he said, sounding very convincing. It worked! Cause the smiling soldiers fell for it "Send three squads to help" said the commander to one man then turned to another one behind him "Open the back door" he told him and he obeyed. The doors finally opened up, the squads rushed outside of it only to be in for a big surprises waiting for them. Han, Cindel and Chewie jumped out of their hiding place holding blasters at them and a whole fleet of Ewoks merged from everywhere, surrounding them. Some of them were armed with their arrows and spears but most of them curried blasters with the help of some of the rebel soldiers. Han smiled with glee at the dumbfounded Imperial men looking at him, Han then gave Cindel a quick side hug "Great work kid!" he said to her "You weren't too bad yourself…for a Lurdo" she replied. Han took it like a joking compliment then they rushed in with Chewie and other rebel soldiers following. They all spread out within the Bunker, planting lots of explosive devices in several different locations, as Cindel planted a charger on the ceiling in a long hallway, she kept praying that Luke would be safely out of the Death Star.

If only she knew, that Luke was hiding the darkness from Vader who was down below searching for him with his saber ignited. "You cannot hide forever, Luke" he said as he stalked around for him "I will not fight you" Luke protested, Vader couldn't find him by any other means but he didn't give up. "Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends" Vader said. Luke closed his eyes tightly with anguish, trying so hard not to think of his friends or Cindel but Vader already felt them. "Yes! Your thoughts betray you; your feelings for them are strong. Especially for…Sister!" Vader said with a voice of arousal, he sensed Leia in Luke's mind, linking to himself and Padme, Vader realizes he not only has a son but a daughter at the same time. "So, you have a twin sister" Vader said as Luke opened his eyes with fears. "Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will" Vader said with a voice of actual sincerity. Luke finally saw what everyone hated about Vader and his anger grew stronger at the thought of Leia being tortured by Vader the same way he has been. "Never-r-r!" Luke shouted as he ignited his sword and charged Vader with full furry and full frenzy, no resistances this time and no reframing. Luke swung his saber side to side, lighting up both beams with sparks to allow him a split second to see Vader then lunge at him. Vader managed to hold his own but he felt his son's furry with every blow he threw at him, Vader felt propelled to step back as Luke fought back stronger than in the beginning. Luke was enraged, passionately enraged, as he pushed Vader out from underneath the platform and toward the bridge that overlooked the vast elevator shaft. Every strike that Luke threw at Vader made him loss his balance and ended up getting closer to the ground, so close that he had to hold himself up with on hand on a rail while the other held his saber. Luke had the advantage and he struck at the saber and all his blows were for all those he loved dearly that Vader harmed; Han, Leia, Ben, his mother, and his beloved Cindel! Finally the final blow sliced off Vader's robotic hand, a similar wound that Vader gave Luke in the Cloud City. Vader gave out a painful cry as he fell back, defeated, weak, breathing with hard labor and holding up a hand for a begging of a merciful sparing from Luke.

Luke breathed hard, almost out of breath but his thoughts finally cleared as he saw his father, looking so pathetic as he waves his good hand for mercy. The sound of Palpatine laughing and cheering out; "Good!" as he walked down the stairs and standing by to look at Luke standing over his father with his saber up and over him. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!" Palpatine insisted, sounding of evil glee. Like at last he would claim Luke to the Dark side, as he did to a young Anakin Skywalker. Luke for a moment hesitated, looked at his robotic hand then to his father's amputated hand, the similar injuries was symbolic enough for Luke to see that he nearly gave in at that very moment, much closer than when he first instigated the duel. Luke almost followed his father's footsteps from a powerful Jedi to another murderous Sith blinded by rage, hate and anger, all the elements that Yoda and Ben warned him about. The thoughts of him killing his friends, his sister Leia and his sweet-beloved Cindel, a fate he would rather die to avoid it. Luke shut off his saber with a heavy sigh "Never!" he exclaimed as he turned to Palpatine then tossed his saber away "I'll never turn to the dark side" he added strongly. The Emperor stood and looked at Luke silently as his glee went away "You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me" Luke declared, proudly while breathing hard from exhaustion. Palpatine now looked at Luke with rage in his eyes "So be it...Jedi" he said with utter disgust to Luke.

_(Almost done!)  
_


	17. Loss and Victory

Loss and Victory

Back on the Moon, Han, Cindel and a few rebel soldiers run in different directions away from the Bunker and Han shouted with his arms in the air frantically shouting "Move! Move! Move!". Cindel complied with running as fast as she could, catching up with Han, he grabbed her arms and the two jumped down an undergrowth. Han pulled Cindel into his arms and Cindel held her hands over her ears, all the rebels were hidden away, protected from the pending explosion. Which did happened and with success! The Bunker exploded along with the shield generator, Han releases Cindel, the two peeked over the undergrowth and laughed with joy "Damn! We are the best!" Han hollered as he grabbed Cindel and hugged her, Cindel allowed him to hold her tightly, she too was happy at their success. "Now, it's up to Lando" Cindel said after she and Han parted "Yep and with him we can't loses, wish Luke was here now, huh?" Han said then quickly turned, racing down the path Cindel knew would lead him to the village where Leia was at. Cindel reframed from following Han because his last comment about Luke made her joy go away "Please, please come back to me" she said softly to herself.

In the Death Star, Luke stands still before the Emperor who was still angry with disappointment but he found another twisted and deviant way to compensate for his defeat. "If you will not be turned," Palpatine said with his ghostly finger pointing at Luke then turned his expression to a sinister glee smile. "You will be destroyed" he added then suddenly blinding bolts of energy-lightning shot out from his hands directly at Luke sending him fall backwards. Luke was holding himself up by a canister to keep from falling over into the shaft. The bolts wear tearing up through Luke, the pain Luke felt from those electrical shocks was too painful for him yet all he tried to not let go. Vader has just gotten up and made his way to his Master's side just as Luke was struggling with pain to get back on his feet. "Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand?" Palpatine said then gave Luke two rounds of the energy shocks, almost making Luke fall back but the young Jedi held on tight no matter how hard it was for him or how those energy shocks made him weak. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side" Palpatine said as he walked closer toward then shooting another round. Luke fell to his side on the ground "You have paid the price for your lack of vision" Palpatine added with Vader walking alongside his master closer to the wounded and agonizing Jedi laying on the floor as Palpatine shocked Luke more. Luke screamed with excruciating pain, Luke had no strength to fight Palpatine back and with his only very little strength he had, Luke reached up to Vader groaning to him in a pled. "Father, please!" he screamed the turned back down, screaming and grunting in pain "Help me!" he added through his screams. Palpatine stopped again "Now, young Skywalker...you will die" he said then made out his evil smile as Luke was now curled up like a frighten child on the floor. Vader looked at his master after hearing that Luke would die right where he was laying at, and then Palpatine continued with shocking Luke more. Vader watched in silences as his master increased his powers more making Luke scream louder and writhes in more pain, almost like he was now being torn up from skin till eventually bones. Vader then looked back down at this young man, a resemblance to himself when he was once a young man, hearing his screaming, Vader could almost hear his wife Padme screaming. Begging him to not stand there and let Palpatine kill his son, his flesh and blood, his second last link to his beloved wife and who he once was.

Vader suddenly felt him own heart, his human heart beating for the first time in years, in a matter of seconds, Vader angrily turned grabbed the Emperor from behind, lifting him up over his head. Palpatine screamed with his powers going through Vader only to come backwards at him, giving him the excruciating pain he laid to Vader's son. Luke who painfully looked up puzzled to seeing Vader carrying Palpatine away from him and then tossing him over the walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With what Vader felt was his last of all his mighty and powerful strength, he heaved and hurls the Emperor's over the canister and into the shaft; Vader fell down and rested against the canister. The evil Emperor screamed his last breath, falling down, further and further till his scream was gone and all that came back up was an explosion creating a rush of glowing air flowing through the room then retreat back down the shaft to whatever was left of Palpatine at the bottom. Vader breathed weakly through his mask as he looked down the shaft, Luke crawled toward Vader, still in slight pain over his ordeal but resisted. The young Jedi grabbed a hold of Vader and pulled the heavy robotic man over, allowing him to rest in Luke's arms, Luke cradled him gently even reached down to hold Vader's good hand. Vader for the first time felt a warm comforting feeling from him when Luke touched his hand, he felt that once with Cindel in the City of the Cloud "Forgive me son, forgive me" Vader said very weakly and tired. Luke looked down at him with shock and empathy, he shook his head and hushed him "Don't talk now father, we have to get out of here, can you try and walk?" he said and asked, Vader looked down at him legs before answering "I…I shall try" he finally replied.

_Outside of the Death Star, Lando and what was left of his X-Wing fighters and they go inside the Death Star to its main reactor, while Admiral Ackbar maintains his place with his half of the fleet to take down the Superstar Destroyers sending it downward into the Death Star._

Chaos and panic spread everywhere, the alert sirens echoed, Stormtroopers and Imperial troops, all were running in all different directions. Luke was too busy helping his to walk his wounded father to the Imperial shuttle, the only means of transport Luke knew would take him and his father out before the Death Star explodes. After making his way to the landing platform where the shuttle awaited them, Luke and Vader almost made it till Vader's legs gave out and fell to the side. Luke had no choice but to drag Vader by both wrists to the Shuttle walking plat, Luke barely made it before he fell over Vader's deadweight body. Luke lifted Vader's upper body up and he could hear his father's voice growing more weak and tired as he spoke to him. "Luke, help me take this mask off" Vader asked, Luke already knew that his father's life depended on that suite which he hesitated to comply with his request. "But you'll die" Luke said with concern and worry, Vader shook his head, he knew Luke was right but he now had a new hate. Seeing his son through the mask, he did not want to die looking at his son through that accursed mask "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes" Vader said with great insistences. Luke wanted to refuses but with his bond strengthen to Vader, he too knows now that Vader was right; he was going to die. Luke nodded in agreement with Vader then slowly lifted up the hat part of the mask, air expelled out from it and once again when he removed the mask that shielded the face. Luke knew that was the last few bits of air that the mask had been giving Vader life now all was left was his own human breath. No matter to either of them, at long last, the scared and old face of Anakin Skywalker was freed from the mask. Luke smiled at his father as he placed the mask down and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, Anakin smiled back at him, a wonderful and kind greeting between father and son, Anakin almost cried for joy but he fought it with all his might to make on desperate task a father could do for his son. "Now, go my son. Leave me" Anakin said with sincerity, Luke felt his father's yarning to keeping his son alive but he shook his head in refusal. "No, you're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you" Luke said with determination, Anakin placed his hand on Luke's arm "You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right" he says and with that last statement, Anakin smiled up at Luke then slowly he felt tired for the first time. Luke saw Anakin's smile fade away with his eyes closing then he felt Anakin's hand slip off his arm. "Father?" Luke said with fear as he felt Anakin's body going limp "I won't leave you" he added but it was too late, Anakin Skywalker breathed his last breath. Luke looked at his body laying lifeless on the ground, he felt tears develop in his eyes, he bowed his head and allowed them to fall. A huge explosion shock up the Death Star, Luke knew he had to get out but he could not leave his father's body to be inseminated with the Death Star's destruction. With all of his strength, Luke dragged his father's body inside the shuttle, struggled to hurry and heave his body on a stretcher. Luke quickly strapped Anakin's body then rushed to the cockpit and strapped himself in the pilot's seat. The landing platform already had debris falling on the floors as Luke made the Shuttle take the air, safely inside, Luke wasn't scared of the explosion around him. He got it taking off into space and out of the Death Star just seconds after it exploded behind him, Luke breathed a sigh of relief and made his way toward Endor.

_Lando and his fleet also made it out of the Death Star at the same time Luke got out, the battle station went into supernovas into oblivion, victory belonged to the rebel Alliances._

On Endor, the forest was echoing with the sound of Ewoks cheering and howling with joy and happiness, Cindel looked up with Chewie and saw the explosion of the Death Star. Cindel leaped and screamed in the air as Chewie roared with his own voice of victory, he turned to Cindel and scooped her up in his arms. Cindel wrapped her arms around the mighty beast's neck and hugged him back, R2 and 3PO were beside them as 3PO announced to R2 "They did it!". The little droid now fixed and repaired whistled in his own ways of joy with his tall golden friend beside him, when Chewie lowered Cindel to the ground, she turned and found Teek and Wicket. The three longtime friends joined in a group hug, Cindel almost cried for join on the shoulders of her two best friends. After the group hug, Cindel looked to Leia and Han who were a few paces away from her tending to Leia's wounded arm. They already saw the same explosion in the sky that Cindel saw and were engaged in happiness like everyone else. Cindel rushed to Han who already rose up and gave her a strong brotherly love hug "You did really great down here, kiddo, your parents, your brother and Noa are all proud of you, I know it" Han said, Cindel smiled happily with her head on his chest. "You did great too, sir" Cindel replied as they parted to look at each other with smiles "He is right" Leia said from where she was still sitting at, Cindel walked and knelt to her. The two women hugged with Han standing by with his hands on his waists "You family are proud of you and so are we" Leia said as she and Cindel exchanged smiles. But things were not all clear for either of them, Cindel did not forget about Luke even with the joys of victory "Luke, have you-" Cindel asked with fear of what Leia's answer would be. Leia took a moment before answering, Han feared what the answer would be too given to what Cindel had with Luke "I uh…I am sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew" he said with confidences as he knelt down next to Leia. "He wasn't" Leia replied with much more confidences then Han had "I can feel him" she added, Cindel's joy returned stronger than before. Leia looked at Cindel with a strong and warm smile "Go to him, Cindel, he is already here, on the bridge" Leia said, Cindel smiled more brightly at her. Without asking how Leia knew, Cindel rose up to her feet and rushed to get her horse, leaving Han and Leia alone at last in a calmer atmosphere. Han turned to Leia who laid back with a composed expression on her face, he didn't understand the words between her and Cindel. He wanted so badly to know but did not want to seem like an intrusive jerk like he was the previous night. "Look I don't wanna upset you but whatever it is that you can't tell me, I just want you-" Han was silenced by an impatient Leia who already knew what he was going to say. "Han, Luke is my brother" she said bluntly, Han looked at her with a stunned expression on his face, his mouth fell open and he turned away for a moment. "B-Brother? How?" he stuttered in amazement, Leia touched his lips with her fingers to silenced him but they were joyfully interrupted by Wicket peeking over the log that Leia was resting on. "Celebration in Ewok village, Cindel's friends come, eat, dance and be happy with all Ewoks! Tonight!" he announced, Han hid his shock face very well while Leia replied for both of them. "We will be there, Wicket and tell your mother thank you for me, her medicine worked for the pain to my shoulder" she said, Wicket replied in his language as he turned and ran off, leaving Han and Leia alone again. Leia knew that Han wanted the full detailed and information about the relation between her and Luke but now was a time of joy and Leia wanted that. "Han, trust me, I will tell you everything but for now" Leia said with her hands on Han's shoulders, holding him steady to her. "We are going to enjoy ourselves for the first time since the revolution started. I haven't had a pleasant evening in ages and I have been waiting for a very long time for my handsome galaxy gangster to take me out for a good time", this was the first time Han has heard Leia speaking to him so boldly and so romantic. In the past, these two have never had an open and honest talk since they professed their love for each other, Han wasted no time, he kissed Leia on the lips and the two held each other in a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, far away from the roaring crowds of cheering Ewoks and rebel soldiers, Cindel road her horse to the bridge just as Luke was walking on it and caught sight of her. Cindel dismounted her horse and rushed to him, the two smiled at each other as they embraced in a strong hug of love. "Oh Cindel!" Luke sighed into her neck as he held onto her so tightly, Cindel inhaled the scent of him. They parted to look at each other in the eyes, Luke saw her war paint and laughed softly "My goodness!" he said in a soft surprisingly voice "You look absolutely beautiful" he said implying as he touched the side of her face that had the paint. Cindel laughed back and blushed as she took hold of his hand and kissed it but Luke pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Where is your father?" Cindel asked as she glanced back behind Luke with her cheerful smile thinking that Luke must have been happy with the end of the war and his father back to the good side. Sadly she was corrected when Luke's face changed to a malacology expression "He is inside the shuttle" he answered then pointed out where it was. Cindel could tell that Luke came back with his father's body not the living and breathing kind, she changed her expression to a compassionate and comforting face. "Luke" she cried softly then held him again in her arms, Luke held her closely to him and took in all of her comforting vibes into himself. "Tell me what I can do for you" Cindel whispered in Luke's ears while they were still holding each other, Luke hated this request he wanted to ask of her. But deep down he knew that Cindel would have done it anyways for him even if he refused her help and Luke did not want to be away from her. "If you can, go now and be with your family, Shodu has some beautiful dress for you and Leia prepared for the celebration. Come back here at dawn" Luke instructed. Cindel was puzzled at how he knew about Shodu's dresses for herself and Leia but felt that he would answer all of her question in his time and Cindel trusted Luke enough to wait. She nodded her head to comply with his request, Luke placed his hands on her face and pulled her lips to his and they stood that way for a long moment.

_(Okay! Last chapter or chapters is going to be tricky because there is the funeral and then the celebration. One thing Lucas seems to do so well is bring joy and sorrow together in the same ending…sometimes. But fear not! I will end this, so help me!)  
_


	18. Celebration of Life and Freedom

Celebration of Life and Freedom

Dawn was seconds from becoming night, the Ewoks spent the entire day preparing a feast for themselves and their new friends in their village. Cindel had changed into the dress that Shodu made for her, it was white, long sleeves and her shoulders were bear with her hair flowing freely. After she got herself dressed up, Cindel rode back to where Luke instructed to meet her at, she made it there just seconds after the sun had gone below the horizon. She saw him standing by logs stacked up under a funeral pyre where his father's body lies, with the black mask and helmet back on him. Cindel dismounted her horse and tied him to the rails of the bridge and walked bare footed toward Luke just as he lit up the pyre with a torch. The flames engulfed all of what was left of Anakin Skywalker, Cindel came closer to Luke who stood still in silence watching sadly, he turned and extended his hand to her, inviting her with him. Cindel took hold of his hand, Luke pulled her to his side with an arm around her shoulders and the two stood and looked at the flames getting bigger and brighter. Cindel turned and looked up at Luke, wondering what he was thinking, Luke already knew that she wanted to know what happen to him in the Death Star. "I almost fell to the dark side, it felt easy, less stressful then keeping the balance or maintaining caution" Luke finally said as he recalled what happen to him. Cindel listened closely and in silences "I know why he had fallen into the dark side, fear, anger, hate and then suffering not just to others…but to yourself" he added as he took hold of Cindel's hands and clutched it in his human hand over his chest. Cindel didn't complain about him hurting her, she knew he needed the reassurances of her presences close by "Go on" she insisted. "I got angry when he and the Emperor spoke cruelly of you, Han and Leia but I only started to hate him when he threaten to try and corrupt Leia" Luke said remembering all of his emotion at that moment and then feeling disgusted and ashamed of himself. "How, if I may ask, how did you manage to avoid turning to the dark side?" Cindel finally asked. "Everything and everyone that I love so much, Leia, Han, 3PO, R2, Chewie" Luke stopped for a moment to chuckle softly before continuing. "Even little Wicket and Teek, and you most of all, my sweet Cindel" he said now looking into Cindel's eyes and stroking her face. Cindel blushed again and tried to hid her face on his chest, Luke laughed at her modesty, he then turned back to the flaming bonfire of his father's body as his ashes rose up and went up to the sky. Cindel saw the same thing and became concern over Luke's grief.

"I wish we could have postponed the celebration the Ewoks are having, give you time to grief" she said, Luke shook his head. "Vader died, it is his funeral, my father; Anakin Skywalker is free. Free to be with his wife, his mother, and Ben, that is calls for a celebration, Cindel. Just like the celebration of the Alliances freed from the Republic" Luke explained as he looked down at her and smiled, Cindel understood him and agreed with him as she smiled back at him. Their silent moment was interrupted by the sounds of X-Wing jets flying over their heads in the sky with fireworks exploding around them. Cindel and Luke gazed up and watched as the firework kept exploding with joyful smiles on their faces. Luke looked down at Cindel "Come on, the party is getting started and everyone is looking for us" he said confidently and happily. It reminded Cindel of what Luke said earlier about Shodu making her dress for the evening "Luke?" she asked as they turned and walked toward Cindel's horse. "How do you know? And how do you know so many things? Is that part of a Jedi's powers?" she asked curiously. "It is part of a Jedi's powers and it is part of my heritage, when my father died it gotten powerful which was why Leia and I could feel each other now" Luke explained as he helped Cindel mount her horse. Cindel understood now which explained to her how Leia knew that Luke was alive and arrived on Endor to meet her at that bridge. "I guess I don't need to tell you that Han now knows he had two Skywalkers with him" Cindel said as Luke mounted the horse behind her. Luke smiled and chuckled softly "Yes, and he is stunned but it doesn't change what he feels to Leia or his friendship towards me" he said as he grabbed the reigns and gently kicked the horse to go over the bridge, they both chuckled softly.

As they were riding through the woods heading back to the Ewok village, all over the galaxy was lighted with fireworks in the skies, there were parties everywhere, celebrating the destruction of the Republic. From the city of Bespin, to Tatooine, to Naboo and finally Coruscant, all were enlighten with joy and happiness. Back on Endor it was a party for everyone who fought both in space and on Endor, there were multiple bonfires everywhere in the Ewok village. There was music, laughter and dancing everywhere, Luke and Cindel rode by every bonfire on the ground, being greeted and waved at by Rebel pilots, Admiral Ackbar and his fleet of Mon Calamari and the Ewoks. They waved back at them happily as they continued to make their way into the Ewok village. Up in the main Ewok tribal place in the top of the trees, Leia, Han, Chewie, Wicket, Teek and the droids were reunited with Lando and his fleet. Lando and Han ran up to each other, laughing enthusiastically as they hugged each other, R2 was dancing with Wicket and Teek circling him while 3PO was dancing with one female Romba. Chewie roared happily as he rushed to hug Lando, the two have found more peace between them better then after their departure to saving Han. All the Ewoks turned and cheered when they spotted Cindel and Luke walking on the side bridge to enter the party. Leia in her beautifully made dress that Shodu crafted for her was just as beautiful as Cindel's and again her long hair was down. Leia and Luke ran to hug each other, happy to see each other alive and well "Hello, brother!" Leia said when they parted, Luke laughed and replied "Hello sister!", Han and Cindel laughed at the both of them. Leia released Luke so he could greet and embrace Han, they hugged like they were old friends meeting again for the first time. "Glad to see you buddy!" Han said over Luke's shoulder and patting his back, when they parted Han looked down concern "You are all right, right?" he asked and Luke smiled positively with his reply "Yes, I am". While they were greeting each other, Cindel and Leia gave each other a rejoicing sisterly hug "How is your arm?" Cindel asked looking at Leia's arm. "Wonderful, she took off the dressing and there is no scare on it, like I was never blasted on at all" she explained, Cindel smiled with pride to her surrogate mother. Han and Leia took hold of each other while Luke greeted and embraced Wedge and Lando, and of course Chewie who was happy to see him.

Luke then turned to Cindel "Hey! Cindel, you still owe me that dance!" he hollered loud enough for everyone to hear including the Ewoks. Cindel was stunned and in shock with embarrassment, Luke asked for the same dance she performed for Jabba and he was right, he wanted to see it. Her new and old friends cheered for her to encourage her as the floor cleared up, Ewoks played the music loudly in the air as Cindel began her dance. Everyone watched, Han with Leia locked in his arms, Lando with Chewie beside him and the Wookie sitting with Wicket and Teek close by to him. The wookie patted both their heads like long time great friends and finally Luke watching with pride in her. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes and Cindel caught them a few times when she looked up at him and smiled back at him. Luke then suddenly felt eyes staring at him from behind, he turned to see three shimmering, smiling figures at the edge of the shadows. It was Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and a very happy and very freed Anakin Skywalker, looking at Luke with pride and happiness to him. Luke smiled back at them, then he turned his attention back to Cindel who had just finished her dance performance and received a standing ovation. Cindel rushed into Luke's arms as he accepted her embrace, he then brought her over to show her the additional attendances to the party. Cindel looked was shock and amazement to seeing ghostly images of three strangers to her until Luke told her their names in her ear. "These are my masters; Ben and Yoda" he said pointing them out "Ben? Yes you uttered his name the first time we officially met, well Ben and Yoda" Cindel said looking up at him then back at the glowing guests. She then looked at the old man smiling at her, she knew before Luke said it "And that is my father, Anakin Skywalker" Luke said. Cindel remembered her first meeting with him was frightening but she smiled at him and bowed with respect to him like a woman meeting her future father in law. Anakin smiled and bowed to her as his way of respecting her and apologizing for his last encounter with her. Both of them felt nothing but peace between them and that was another gift to Anakin that gave him peace.

Luke and Cindel looked at their ghostly friends then Leia came from behind Luke, stood by his left, Luke looked down at her and Cindel turned to Leia, the three of them smiled at each other. Leia led Luke and Cindel back with the rest of the group standing by each other, smiling and laughing together. Lando was clapping his hand and dancing, Han sitting next to him with Leia placing her arm around him and her brother Luke next to her with his beloved Cindel next to him, all of them looking about at the dancing going on all around them. Cindel turned to 3PO who came to her and greeted her at last "So good that all this is over Miss Cindel" he said happily, Cindel with all the join in her she hugged the golden droid which puzzled him. After she released him, she turned to R2 and bend over to kiss the top of his head which made him whistle with joy. Chewie sat beside Han with Wicket and Teek dancing beside him, all of them stood together as surviving fighters, friends but now…. To Cindel; they were a united family.

The End

_(Whew! Am I exhausted but guess what, I am not finished. Probably with this one but I have other fanfic work I must finish before the end of this year. I again apologize for the long, long, long, LONG wait. I hope you enjoy this story. I might be preparing to make more stories about Cindel's adventures, who knows, we'll see)_


End file.
